The Contract
by ILDAS56
Summary: Levy McGarden has seen it all, but who wouldn't when you have lived so long. She just never expected the world to turn chaotic. The havoc that humans and non humans would cause the world to start to become destitute. Levy needed to stay alive, so her kind didn't go extinct...But it was getting hard to hide in the shadows due to her power, and everyone wanted it...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, Everyone! This book is based on a dream that I had, I hope you like it._**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

A groan escapes her mouth, as she awoke from the pain in her legs. Her chocolate colored eyes fluttered open, only to cause nausea and dizziness. She hung upside down by the barbed wire, wrapped around each leg. Due to her abilities, the barb wire healed into her skin, which made the pain more unbearable. Levy then recollected what had happened; she had entered dangerous territory with...Lisanna... She yells then, full of anger and sadness. "AAHHH, BASTARDS!" She huffs then, thinking, it's my fault. I had us enter the west land territory, 'The Eaters.'

When the world collapsed due to humans being over run, the humans began to die as well as the earth. Most of the earth, had turned into a desert, and non-humans/humans began to make pacts. They fought over territories where life was still green; 4 of them famously ruthless. 1. Northern territory: The Crew. It was the mafia all over again, running the place. People lived in fear, and guns/magic went off everyday. 2. Eastern: Dark users. This explains itself. 3. West land: The Eaters. They eat ANYTHING AND EVERYONE. 4. Southern: No man's land. It was still being fought for. The rumors had everyone talking. It is said that vigilantes were protecting it, so that people and beings could live peacefully.

There were still many pacts, but those were the major ones. Lisanna and I were headed to the south land, so that we could both feel safe. That was how it was supposed to be, anyway... Lisanna was decades younger than she was, more accurately, Lisanna WAS human. Her bodies appearance looks to be of a 17 year old, when really she is decades old...I should have protected her, Levy thought, We should have gone around like she wanted to. Levy looks around to see where she was at. She was hung outside, in front of the house, probably as a warning. Her blue hair was still tied up, away from her face while her body was covered with what looked like bandages, but acted like tattoos when other people touched them. This was due to the powers she had held, which was locked inside her by the bandages; this was how she was born...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a clash from inside the house. She needed to get herself free, quickly. Levy winced at the pain in her legs as she moved, watching at the barbed wire cut deep in her skin. If she was human, her skin would have been ripped off by now. Looking around again, she looks at the tree and spots a branch, close by that could support her body weight. Levy ignored the pain as she swung, towards it. Come on, she thought, just a bit more. Swinging herself again, she hears the door open. Right as she turns her head, she is hit in the gut with a bat. She groans while hearing laughter, and one of the men comment, "Hahaha, we have a pinata."

Levy held her stomach, in pain then groans again when she is hit in the back. "Don't bruise the meat too much, idiot!" "Shut up Ichi! It doesn't matter, anyway." The other male swings the bat again, hitting her multiple times. Grinding her teeth, she held back a yell. "Get the bucket, Juan." Juan nods, proceeding to head back inside for a moment. Ichi looks at her, examining her body, as he asks, "So, what kind of magical fuck tard are you?" She doesn't even answer for a moment, before getting smashed in the head. Her skull felt excruciating pain plus pressure, while she felt blood dripped down her skull. "You, you heal too fast to be human." He points the bat in her face, before hearing, "Ichi! Stop it for christ sake. You fucking idiot. You are wasting her blood."

Juan puts the bucket underneath her, hitting Ichi upside the head. "I just wanted to know." Juan tsks, before pulling out a container. Levy knew already what it was by the look of the round see through gel container. It didn't matter anyway, she thought feeling herself fall into despair; this was her fault. "Don't fall too deep into sadness. We want to hear you scream." Juan's face would be close hers, letting her spit into his face. "Bitch." Disgust ran across his face, before Levy gasped. He had stabbed her in the stomach with a knife. The gel she had seen was covering the knife, as she bleed non-stop now. Her small body wouldn't be able to handle the torture, especially if they had the magic gel.

The magic gel, also called, Hemophilia. It caused healers or humans to bleed out due to the gel, which prevented the body from clotting. She huffs, now and hears, "Why didn't you put it into her heart?" "Because we are going to open up her chest." Fluttering her eyes open, she sees Ichi holding an oscillating saw, causing her to shut her eyes. This is it, she thought, feeling her small body giving out. She had almost already lost 2 pints, which meant her body would go into shock soon. She felt herself go unconscious for a moment, hearing what she thought was the oscillating saw turning on. Opening her eyes for a moment, she sees Juan and Ichi smiling, before there eyes went wide.

"Kill them."A male voice said. Two figures suddenly then appear from behind her, attacking Juan and Ichi. Levy felt a hand grab her then, lifting her up right. Trying to keep awake, she sees the males face up close. He had untamed black hair, and red eyes. Piercings ran along his eyebrows, and one on his nose. They make eye contact for a moment, she felt a zing, something she couldn't describe.

"Quickly, get the knife out. You are getting blood all over yourself and-"

"Just take care of her legs, I will worry about that later."

"T-thank..." The male must have heard her whisper, his eyes looking at her once again. Right at that moment, she finally passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

 _Lisanna sat at the base of a tree trunk, when Levy found her. She couldn't remember last seeing a human so innocent as her. She looked to be about 17 years old, physically anyway. Lisanna was in the fetal position, her body right against the back of the tree trunk like a baby trying to hide. Her white hair, was un evenly cut, hiding half of her face. Her clothes looked tattered like a homeless person, but so did Levy's clothes. She just knew, they both needed to keep running, especially since she was already being chased by bandits. Levy quickly grabs her, pulling her as she tried to run. Lisanna resisted by trying to pull her arm away or thrash it around, but she didn't dare make a sound._

 _Levy looks at her, for a moment and it was like they had the same thought(connection); Safe. Lisanna then ran with her, the sounds of people yelling, were in the distant. Once, they passed the creek, Levy hid them in the forest by pulling them up into the trees. Luckily, she still had more strength than anticipated, so it helped the both of them. They hid in the trees, making themselves a nest. Levy hadn't expected Lisanna to be so open after what had happened. "My name is Lisanna. Yours?" She held out her hand, and Levy shook it. "I am a person with many names. Levy in english." Lisanna blinks her blue eyes, then adds, "I'm guessing you are not human then?" Levy puts a finger to her mouth, hushing her. Suddenly, they heard soft whispers, and movement, making Lisanna freeze._

 _Levy could feel her emotion of terror, and just lightly pats her head trying to reassure her. Lisanna didn't know what to make of it, but for some reason it helped. She thanked Levy and asked, "What was that?" "Dark User Hounds. The magic takes form of dogs, but the movement is swift, like an ocean wave covering the sand as a blanket." "So it's hunting for-?" "Anything alive. It locates us like an echo." Lisanna didn't understand too much, but she knew what Levy meant by Echo. "Will we be able to go soon?" "Not now." Levy then moves, leaning her back against the branches around her. "We will have to stay here for the night." "Here?" "Yes." "I won't be able to sleep." They look at each other for a moment, before Levy sighs. "Then just rest. We can't go down there right now." Levy then gasps as everything black._

 _The sudden scream woke her up, and she realized it was Lisanna. Levy was upside down, her body groggy from the blood rushing to her head. Juan had sliced her across the chest repeatedly, torturing her. Levy's starts to panic, swinging her body, trying to move in anyway. "Why didn't you help me?" Lisanna asked bluntly. Lisanna's decapitated head would be close hers now. Blood splattered on her face while her white hair was stained with blood. "You didn't help me." "You didn't help me!" "YOU DIDN'T HELP ME!"_

Levy sat up abruptly, gasping for air, her body soaked of sweat. Dream, she thought, it was just a dream. Levy wanted to believe that it was one, because she didn't want to remember Lisanna that way. Calming herself down, she looks around at her surroundings; the first thing she noticed was the woman sleeping in a chair. The woman looked to be her age; 17. Carefully getting up, Levy sees the woman move her head, causing her blonde hair to cover her face completely. She needed information on where she was, and then leave. Leave everything behind her and live alone again...But did she really want that? Pausing at the opening of the tent, she looks to see the woman still sleeping. Her sharp eyes then notices a small knife in the clutch of her hands. Hmm, she thought, peeking her head out before leaving the tent.

Even from where she was, Levy heard the laughter and chattering of dozens of people. She couldn't tell if she should be relieved or frightened, as she carefully walked up to them. As she walked around each of the tents, getting closer, the smell of a fire grew more intense. Trying to stay hidden, she watched dozens of people as they gathered around the fire. "What should we do Gajeel?" "I don't know, Gray. They were supposed to be back 4 days ago." "We should send more people out." "Too risky. I don't want to leave this cave without protection." "Then send me and Laxus. You know we can stay hidden." "You know Laxus is waiting for his baby to be born." "I will do it, if it comes to that. Mira will understand." Laxus sat down with his arms crossed, looking at them.

Levy watched, the one they called, Gajeel. He looked better than her first glimpse of him, which made her bewildered. She was having such weird thoughts when it came to this man; a stranger. Gajeel ran his hand through his long black hair, saying, "No, I don't want land surveillance." "So you are going to send Exceed?" Laxus gave him a weird look. "Send me? Where?" Exceed flies out of no where, landing on the ground near Gajeel. Is-Is that a cat? A flying cat? She stood there in disbelief, before seeing the cat turn human. "We might need to send you out to look for signs of life." Exceed sighs in response, remarking, "What's the point of sending just me out? It could take me days, and without-" "Stop being lazy and help out. Plus, we will send Happy and Frog out there too with you. Each of you will be a checkpoint."

As they talked, Levy had used the opportunity to get closer to Gajeel. He seemed to be the leader, since they were all listening to him and his aura felt strong. She didn't really have a plan either, once she got by him, but she wanted answers, no matter how she got them. As she got closer to him, a woman's voice yelled, "She's awake! She's awake!" Acting fast, Levy pulls out a knife, putting it to Gajeel's neck. "Please don't move." Levy said, hearing them gasp, as her eyes darted everywhere. Gajeel froze for a moment, actually surprised that no one had noticed her, including him. "What do you want?" Gajeel simply asks, his sharp ears picking up her loud heart beat. "Where am I?" "South." Gajeel could tell she was stunned by that, from the beat of her heart. "...What?" "You are in No mans land."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gajeel took this moment when Levy was distracted, and grabbed the knife with his teeth. The crunching sound snapped Levy out of her thoughts, only to see the shattered knife in her hand. Her brown eyes looked at Gajeel who was swallowing the metal, before saying, "Oy, Lucy, make sure you don't sleep with newcomers okay?" "S-sorry. I was just tried from waiting on Natsu..." He stood up then, looking down at Levy. "And you...Shrimp, don't make us enemies." He walks past her while Levy thought, did he just call me Shrimp? She spins around, raising her leg to kick him in the back. "Omph!"

A small jolt of pain hits him, as he crashes face first into the ground. "Hmph!" Gajeel turns his head only to see, Levy walking past. Once she was out of sight, Lucy chuckles. "Brought down by a woman," Laxus said. He hears others chuckle, as he got up, rubbing his back. "Maybe she didn't like being called a shrimp." Natsu said, standing there with the others, before they all yell, "Your back!" "Natsu!" "Lucy!" Natsu ignores everyone else, and picks up Lucy, hugging her. "Natsu." Gajeel said, his eyes gazing for Gray and Ezra. "Listen...Everyone, the reason I'm back is because...The other got trapped..." What?!" Frosch exclaimed, adding, "How?!" Natsu crossed his arms, starting to tell the story from the beginning...

 _Everyone was up at the break of dawn, heading toward the border of the West land and Eaters. The mission which was brought up by Mavis, the fairy, told us that the barrier she put up was just broken. Her powers were none to mess with when it came to barriers, though Dark Users almost evenly matched hers. She concluded a Dark User may have passed through. Half way through the mission, when he and Gray started to get into an argument like always. "I'm telling you, fire breather, we should have Mavis take a look before we head forward." Natsu huffs at Gray, remarking, "We don't need to that, ice for brains." They started to put up fists when Ezra came up, gleaming angrily at them._

 _They smiled at her and both said, "We are just playing. ha...ha." "I think Mavis left already to look ahead." Lyon said. Ezra's eyes then wander around, looking for Mavis. "Should we wait for her to get back?" Lyon adds, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I think that if we stealthily went ahead, and keep our eyes open, we should be fine." Ezra puts up her hair in a ponytail, before jumping up in the trees. "Just follow me, and stay quiet." Indeed, they stayed quiet, and jumped from tree to tree, Natsu in the back, keeping his eyes peeled. When his nose caught the scent of a creature, it was too, late. Flashes of black lightening, and Eaters yelling there battle cry. "Bring it on!" Natsu jumped up, inhaling then exhaling fire at the enemies. The fight had started and it seemed like an easy victory, but he was wrong._

 _His eyes caught movement then only to see creatures suddenly form from the shadows, in a shape of a blob. It rolled with intent as it attacked Lyon, the form of it turned into solid goo. "What?! What is this?" Lyon roared, and bared his canine teeth, trying to get it off. The goo then started to spread over his body."Lyon!" Juvia went to help, only to be attacked by one of the Eaters. Juvia uses her water power, and splashes them with a wave, knocking them over. "Juvia watch out!" Ezra slices the blob that flew up toward, Juvia. The blob split in half, but it didn't stop its attack. Ezra pushes Juvia out of the way when the blob slams into Ezra's armor. "Ezra!" Natsu and Juvia shouted. Natsu then blows fire at the blob, trying to melt it off of Ezra. A flash of black lightening came down again, and more blobs appeared, with more men._

 _They fought, but one by one the blob had latched on to everyone, besides a few including Nastu. "Do the lightening now!" Natsu went to move only to have black lightening crash down around him, causing an explosion. He was flown back, away from the others, and crashed right into a tree, breaking half of it. He groans, getting up, about to head back into the fight when Mavis appeared in his vision off to the right. But it wasn't her physical form, only her fairy astral projection. "Go back and get the others!"_

 _"No way, I will defeat them!"_

 _"No! Go get the others! They started to-" Before Mavis could finish, her astral projection disappeared._

Natsu sighed after finishing the story, and they all sat in silence. "This is something I didn't think they would do..." Gajeel commented after a long moment of silence. "We need to rescue them!" Lucy remarked. Everyone started to yell, "Yeah! Let's kick there ass!" "And we will." Gajeel stood up now, his eyes sharp as he looks at everyone. "I know this means a major game play, but we will fight back and win." "Ha, of course we will." Nastu smirks, adding, "Man, I'm all fired up now!" Gajeel smirks back, "First we need a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Levy waited for everyone to fall asleep, after all that happened last night. She never knew people could get so rowdy, in her life. They throw beers around breaking things, while yelling, and laughing...as if everything was alright. She couldn't judge them either, not when she tried it herself when she had Lisanna. Not hearing any movement, she sneaks to the entrance of the cave. Levy stopped at the edge, to see that they were high up in the mountains, which wasn't a bad idea for a hideout. The view of the forest, wasn't bad either. In the night, the moon shined upon the lush trees, and grass, showing that the South land definitely was beautiful. Huh, she thought, something catching her eye next to her.

Turning her head, Gajeel stood there with his arms crossed, his straight posture made him look tall. In the moonlight, she noticed the metal piercings on his face, and his red eyes, that gleamed in the moonlight. His eyes suddenly met hers, causing her to look away. Her heart pounded by the electric shock that flowed in her. "So?" "So what?" "Were you going somewhere or just taking in the view?" "I wanted to see our location. It is pretty decent," Levy said, feeling his eyes still on her. He turned his head, nodding. "Jellal and Carla thought of this together. Making the caves were Elfman's and Ezra's job." "Making?" "Yes, there are caves everywhere on this mountain, so it doesn't look suspicious." "Good idea." "It was." Silence took over for a while, until Gajeel asked, "A kid your age, it must have been hard fighting to get here."

Her eye twitched, and she remarks, "I am older than-I mean I am 17." He blinks his eyes, looking at her. She didn't look that old, especially of her size. Her body looked lean, but hardly had any breasts. From what he could it was a size B? He blinks again, thinking, was I just checking her out. He chuckles, and hears, "Yeah, yeah, I'm short, but I can kick your ass." Opps, I need to stay un-noticed, and in the shadows. She clears her throat, and asks, "What kind of magic do you have?"

"Magic?" "Yes. You bite her knife in half and ate it." "Ah. I'm a metal dragon." "Dragon! I haven't-I have heard stories, but I haven't seen them." She looks at him fascinated, her eyes checking him out again. He smirks, holding out his hand, his skin turning into pure iron.

She gasps, touching his arm, feeling the cool metal against her skin. Gajeel watches the shocked face on her, and suddenly felt a tingle go up his arm. His eyes move to his arm, watching her small slender fingers, touching his hand. The tingle went up his arm again, causing him to clench his teeth at this weird feeling. Pulling his hand away, causes her eyes too look up at him, and her face turns red. "Sorry. I am just very curious." The last time I saw a dragon was decades ago, she thought. And she couldn't let herself near them for the fact that they were different species. She didn't want to cause trouble. "Are you...The same dragon of decades ago?" "No, a descendant. I am a child of a dragon." "So they had kids with humans...Amazing."

"Indeed," Gajeel added, "It was hard growing up without a family though. My mother died when she gave birth to me and when I was 12, my father left me." "I don't think he left you alone. He is inside you." "Inside?" She nods. "He will always be apart of you. You got that magic from him." "I'm not the only one that was abandoned by his dragon though." "Huh?" "Nastu, Carly, me, and others were abandoned by them." She looks at the tents, amazed. They must have had a good reason, she thought, they were like a flock of wolves or birds to be more exact. "Well, I am sorry to hear that." "What about you?"

"..." Gajeel watches her look away, but his sharp senses felt she was in pain. Levy collects her thoughts together, and says, "I don't remember." She didn't want to remember, yet they haunted her in her dreams...The last time she saw her mother was when she was captured, by the men. When her mother used the little power she had left to blow them away, she pushed little Levy and yelled repeatedly for her to run. She didn't look back, but heard the scream. A hand goes on her head, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Her eyes look up at him, to see him looking out at the forest. "Sorry, Shrimp." He simply said. "I'm not a shrimp." He smirks and says, "Well you are short for your age. Btw, I am curious about your...bandages?" He goes to touch them, but Levy stops him. "Don't touch me...Please.."

She didn't want to answer nor talk about who she is, because she didn't want to be noticed. That was the last thing, she needed, because of what she is. Gajeel noticed her expression change, from confident to scared? "It doesn't matter. You are new, and we don't know each other. So, you better get some sleep good, we will be getting up at the crack of dawn." "What?! I am not going." Gajeel's eyes met her, closing the distance between them. Her back touched the cave, her heart pounded, as he looks down at her. "I don't care what you think, I am thinking of the interest of my family. I need to see I can trust you, so yes, you are coming with Shrimp." Levy stood there watching him walk away, her heart pounding, and her mind confused. Why is my heart pounding like that? Does my body think danger? And if she had to go, Levy had to stay in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Levy walked behind the group, looking as if she was lazy. The sun was finally coming up over the horizon, causing the fog to disappear. She wore her yellow dress, and a used sweatshirt to cover her head. She needed to blend in and stay out of trouble. However, she felt protective of them even though she knew no one. Fixating on the sounds around her, she concentrated, staying alert. "Hey, Shrimp." She lifts up her head, cursing mentally. Gajeel stood beside her, his black hair unruly and long. His red eyes avert over to her, as he said, "i would like for you to come up by me." "I'm fine here." Gajeel just stared at her, as if he wanted to ask questions. He grabs her arm, and starts to pull her, remarking, "I wasn't asking Shrimp." Quickly, she uses her strength to pull her arm away, causing him to be yanked back. Opps, she thought.

There eyes connect and they just stand there. She froze as his intense red eyes focus on her. "Gajeel, leave her alone for now," Lucy whispered at him. He looks at Lucy, snorts and waves his arm. "Then you look after her. I'm not putting up with her right now." They watch him go back to the front of the group, before Levy could breathe. Lucy looks at her, and pats her on the back. "Don't worry. He just worries about us." "I feel like he could be in a mafia book." Lucy chuckles then gasps. "That would be great for my next book." Levy looks at her with interest. "You are an author?" Lucy's face goes red in embarrassment while she shakes her head no. "I'm not. I just write books. Romance in particular. I'm Not-" "I want to read one." Lucy blinks her eyes, before remarking, "I am not that-" "Let me read one. I loved books when I was a kid."

Was, Lucy thought, feeling her eyebrows go up. Levy's heart thumped loudly at the comment, holding her breathe again. "I meant, I like to read books." Lucy looks at her then nods, hearing Natsu start a fight with Gray again. Exhaling, Levy asks, "Do they always fight?" "Yes, but it's not because they hate each other." Levy watches them get in each others faces, yelling. Levy looked over at Lucy again, seeing a whip attached her to hip. She looked about 18 years old, with blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was pretty for that age, especially since her breast size was...huge. Levy felt a twinge of jealously then, because of her body. She couldn't be stuck like this forever; no. If she did, she would have failed her mission. It then dawned on her; she needed to find a partner. Her eyes look at everyone around her slowly before landing on Gajeel.

She shuddered, thinking, no way. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask. Where are you from?" Levy looks at her, and Lucy noticed her hesitating. "Sorry, sorry. I don't mean to pry." "It's...Okay. I am from...Well, I don't know really." That was the half truth. "Why not?" "I was born...in this era. We were already running." "Your mother didn't tell you?" "...No. She just wanted me to survive." Lucy looks ahead, as if thinking. "My mom, died when she was giving birth to me." Levy looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "My dad never really talked about her. He didn't even want to talk to me...Though, the maid told me stories." "Maid?" "Yes, I was in a rich family." Levy nodded, as if saying continue.

"She told me how defiant mom was against dad, like I was when I ran away." Lucy sees the surprised expression on her face. "Yes, I ran away. I'd do it all over too, if I had the chance." She points to Natsu, remarking, "I would have never meet him then." "You must love him." Lucy blushes at Levy's statement, causing her to chuckle. "And what about your father?" Lucy's expression changes again, showing regret and sadness. "He never paid much attention to me as a kid, even in our circumstance. When I ran away, he did anything and everything he could get me back home. When he died, the letter he left me..." "Told you he loved you, but he was scared," remarked Levy. Lucy just nodded, smiling then.

Sudden memories, flooded through Levy's head. Running, they were running away...Voices were yelling, including her mothers. Foot steps, pounded into the ground, closer, and closer. "Levy? Levy you stopped walking. Are you okay? Your-" Being snapped back into reality, she sees Lucy's concerned face, and grim look. Levy swallowed her feelings an croaked out, "Yeah, I'll be fine..Let's keep up with the group." She continues to walk, Lucy beside her, looking at her from time to time. "I'm fine, Lucy." "I'm-I'm sorry." "There is nothing to be sorry about." "You were remembering something, and it horrified you," Lucy whispered. Levy looks down, hiding her face with the hood. Silence took place between them until, Lucy said, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." "...Thank you..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When they stopped for the night, they camped near a river, as a cover to hide them. Levy stood in the back ground, watching them get rowdy and loud near the fire. If she didn't know any better, it was so that no one heard there ruckus, not as a 'cover'. Her eyes looked at the full moon for a moment, feeling its energy wrap around her body. Realizing it now, she hadn't let her body fully recover from the everything that had happened to her. The last time she did, was before she was separated from her mother. Though she knew someone had healed her, when she woke up in the tent. She was grateful for the push of healing, but her body needed more. "Okay, everyone," Ezra said trying to get there attention, "HEY!"

Everyone looked at her now, causing her to huff. She had a strong aura as well, with red hair in a pony tail. He brown eyes staring at everyone. "It's time for all women to clean up in the river." Elfman laughed remarking, "Every one is a man here, Let's all take baths together! That's what men do!"He pounds his buff chest, his white smile matched his hair. Levy blinks then, watching Cana and Mirajane give him a stern look. Mirajane is Elfman's sister, both with good looks. Mirajane had the blue eyes, which stood out in her long white hair. She is the person who knows everyone, and everything. "Brother, stop with the manliness for now. Women and men are separate, so no, you can't see Evergreen naked." Cana laughed, her purple eyes gleamed with laughter. She was a gypsie, who loved to drink for any occassion, and tell others there future. Levy couldn't help but smile as they joked with each other, and laughter filled the night air. "You coming with us, to the River? You could probably use it." Lucy walked toward her, smiling at her. Levy wanted to say yes, but she knew not to. "No. I am afraid, I am more tired than anticipated." Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Okay." She simply nodded, "If you want to join us, we will be there for at least an hour." Levy smiles slightly, nodding back. "Thank you." She turns to walk away, but red eyes caught her attention. Gajeel was watching her, his red eyes solely on her, and she felt like nothing else existed, suddenly. Levy noticed every little thing about him now, and that startled her. She walks away knowing her face is pink, and the image of his face etched in her mind. His black long hair, seemed untamed, which matched the look in his eyes. The piercings on his face, had changed; there are only one on his nose today. Piercings above his eyes, replaced actual eyebrows, which intrigued her. She wondered where else did he have-? No! No.

I must be going crazy, to think about a man like that, she thought, as she realized she was about to jump up into a tree. Pausing, she sighs, leaning against it. Why am I so flustered?

Levy's mothers voice popped in her head then, "When you find someone fated, your body will know."

But he wasn't her fated, he couldn't be, Levy thought. She sits down against the tree then, trying to relax a bit. She needed to take things one step at a time. She needed to think, rest, and think some more. First thing's first, she needed to wait for everyone to fall asleep. Her body was tired, and so was her soul. With the Full moon out, it made perfect timing, so she could do what she needed to. She just had to be patient.

Levy listened as everyone walked to there tents, the used to be clamor was now whispers. Using, her abilities, she tracked each and everyone, making sure they were laying down. She puts her hands on the ground and whispers, "Can I borrow your earth sand-dust for a moment?" She moves her hands, scooping up dirt in her hand, before standing up. She starts to chant, softly in Arabic:

" amae thayiy bilia alhudu' walssakina alnnum walainsijam" (Hear Thee plea, Tranquility, serenity, harmony, and sleep)

The sand now shimmered in her hands while a gust of wind hit her back, causing the sand to scatter. Levy watched as the sand, touched the earth, causing a ripple effect. The sand-dust extended to the tents and areas around, as she waited patiently. Once the earth was silent once again, she makes her way to the river. I now have all night to do what I need to, she thought, though I know it won't take that long. Once she got to the river, she started to undress the bandages on her body, and walk right into the river. It was cold to her skin, but she loved it. When she was traveling, they only could use wash cloths on her body, which wasn't the same. Levy reveled that way the river felt, and how soothing it was.

She splashes in the water a bit, making noise and smiling. I forgot how fun this is, she thought, splashing around more. She chuckles before seeing herself reflected in the water, causing her to freeze. Touching her face, she thought, I think I am starting to look like you mom? Mom, she thought, are you up there? Or even watching me? She frowns at that thought. Of course she is watching me, Levy thought, and she is telling me to take care of myself. Levy stood there for a moment before taking a breathe then plunging into the water. Right at that moment, the water around her becomes iridescent and the weight of the water, increases. Good, thing everyone was sleep, she thought, feelings her whole body tingle. She opened her eyes then to see the light around her, and feel her body repair itself.

Thinking about the times she broke her bones, or the nerves she ripped, Levy never had time, to properly fix them. She was always running or hiding, and it made her feel useless. When Levy had her arm snapped, Lisanna cringed watching her put it back together, so she could heal. It was painful, and sometimes she didn't do it properly causing nerves to break. Moving her fingers as if testing, them, she stretches her whole body, hearing her body crack, and pop. She exhales her breath, before floating on her back to the top. The iridescent glow dissipated, and once again the stars illuminated the night sky. Levy wanted to stay in the water longer, but knew she needed sleep to finish the healing properly. Standing up, she turns to head out of the water, only to hear, "Holy shit." Levy froze, her eyes connecting with Lucy's.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, everyone! I am sorry for not have writing for a while. I have been busy and a lot has been going on. I want to thank AJ-the-Dragon and Math-Otaku for the reviews! It helped a lot! Also, that I appreciate for the waiting and everyone who loves this story. Thank you!**_

CHAPTER SEVEN

Levy stood there completely shocked, before panic set in. "Hey, whoa, I am not going to hurt you." Lucy takes a step back, putting her hands up in a non-aggressive way. "Why not?" She blinks dumbfounded at Levy's statement. "Because your my friend." _Friend, Levy thought, hesitating._ "Do you know what I am? If you did, you would-" "No, I won't. Trust me." A flash back ran through Levy's head of Lisanna.

 **"So, you are not human?" Lisanna scrunched up in a ball, whispering. They had taken shelter in an abandoned cabin, as it poured outside. The rustling of the trees, made it hard to hear for intruders. "No. I am not."**

 **"What are you?" "...That's not important." Lisanna puffs up her checks in protest. "I am trusting you with my life, why can't you trust me?" Levy looked at her for a moment as if deciding. "I am something like a jewel. A rare and last breed. Anyone will want to get there hands on me, either to kill for my blood or slavery."**

 **"Is that why there are bandages on you?"**

 **"There not bandages, there chains."** **Silence took place between them.**

 **"Thanks for telling me. I know it must have been hard, but we are friends. It helps to know more about you."**

Levy relaxes a bit, changing her stance to show her trust. They both sigh, causing them both to smile. "Since everyone is asleep, do you want to talk?" Lucy points back to the tents. "I'm guessing you are curious about me?" "Yes! I have so many questions. Like what are you? How old are you? Where did yo-"

"Calm down. I don't think I can answer all of them, because my lineage goes too far."

"How long will everyone be out?"

"Just for the rest of the night."

"Then we have plenty of time. I want to know everything."

They head back to Levy's tent, where they sat down on the floor across from each other. "I have never done this before, but Trust in me." Looking straight into Lucy's eyes, she sees her nod. Taking a deep breathe, she puts her hands on Lucy's head. "Close your eyes." Once she did, memories and images flooded into her. "My lineage is not of humans, but of what you call, 'Aliens.' When we arrived on this planet, we landed in Egypt. We were considered gods." Images of women and men with red skin with bandages all over there body. They were greeted by the Egyptians. "We didn't know there were human life forms or any organisms on the planet. We knew nothing." "The language they had originally were nothing but sign language." "We formed our way into human society by making sacred contracts, and though we were treated like gods, we were really fighters and breeders for our kind. So, we took advantage sometimes to influence our ways or to teach, which they took seriously." More images flood into her: whispering of voices, hieroglyphics, the pyramids, and the contract.

A man stood there in front of an Egyptian, kissing her hand, talking foreign language. "Our language and contract is binding ourselves to ONE person. We are used anyway they see fit. If we were to have doubts, or even physically hurt them, we will die. We are never to betray them." "If our contractor dies upon old age, we decide to die or freedom. If they die by illness we are free." Suddenly, he glowed while the bandages unwrapped around his body. "The chains of our powers are unleashed, and we are to serve. Even if that meant fighting our own kind..." Lucy saw the agony of the fights between they endured, the bodies that were buried, and the anguish. "After the decades of being among humans, our bodies adapted to appear more human. They started to doubt, and the rumors caused lash outs amongst them. They became more selfish, and unbearable. Among my kind, we made a decision..."

The feeling of pain hit Lucy as she sees a fight among them, and death. "Some betrayed there contractors, letting us get away by transporting. We ran, to save our kind..." Decades passed through Lucy's mind, seeing them hide amongst humans. "However, some of us couldn't stay without contractors. We are people who needed to breed. To love..." "That was our downfall...Some one got a hold of us through contract, and found out what we were; our value. We started to become hunted. We tried fighting then hiding..." A scene played in her eyes, seeing Levy and her mother? The women had the same hair color, but green eyes. She looked like an older version of her. They were surrounded and Levy's mother took them on, yelling at her to run, run for her future and life. She ran, tears falling down her cheeks, as she heard her mother's scream.

Lucy opened her eyes, feeling Levy pull away. Suddenly, Levy sees Lucy start to cry, and freaks out. "Why are you crying? What-" Lucy hugs her, remarking, "I am so sorry." Frozen on the spot from her hug, not knowing what to do for a moment then hugged her back. "...I haven't been hugged since-Thank you, thank your for being a friend." Lucy pulls away and they smile at each other.

"So, are you looking for a contractor?"

"Yes. I want someone who is strong, loyal, decent, smart."

"That sounds like Gajeel."

Levy's face turns pink, remarking, "Not him!" Lucy laughs, retorting, "Your face says otherwise." She felt her face become red, causing her to pat her cheeks. _Not him, she thought, definitely not him?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, I just updated this(6/20/17), because of AJ-The-Dragon brought up something that I completely forgot (How Lucy did not succumb to the sleeping spell) and would like to credit her, since she also gave me lines to use. I appreciate it so much! Thank you!**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

Lucy noticed the sun started to peek leak through the tent as they chatted more. "Well, I better go back before Natsu and the others wakes up. We don't need suspicion. See you later."

"Wait a moment. Lucy, I almost forgot to ask, how did you not get knocked out with everyone else during the sleeping spell?" Levy asked turning to her blond companion. "Natsu gave me this." Lucy explains taking out the pendent, cradling it lovingly in her hands "He says it will protect me from curses and spells, and thanks to you I know it works."

"That sounds like a lovely gift..." Lucy smiles before saying good bye, and disappearing. Levy sat there, her mind filled with thoughts. She never told anyone about her kind. She wanted to trust Lucy, and she felt that she could trust her. The choices she made were her own. She knew she wouldn't regret it. 30 minutes went by, and her ears picked up, rustling of other people. Everyone was starting to wake up. Levy heard the whispers of a man, who she knew was Gajeel. The next voice she heard was Leo, who was talking about the strange occurrence of last night. "You think it was her?" Silence took place before Gajeel answered, "Probably, but I don't see anyone has been harmed. I will let it slide." "I don't know, don't you-" "You know she is probably listening in, so there is no point in whispering now."

Levy felt her cheeks turn pink. _How did he know, she thought, maybe he didn't. Maybe he is just guessing._ I won't let him know, that I was. "I better start packing up." Once again, they headed off toward the border. From what Gajeel said, they could get there by tonight or tomorrow. Most likely, they would get there tonight, and they would plan out there attack. Gajeel didn't like to rush in like the others; which was smart. She liked he was logical, and straight forward. "Psst, hey." She turns her head to see Lucy beside her. "Here. I know Gajeel doesn't want you to have a weapon, but-" She sees Lucy discreetly holding out a dagger. "Thank you." She smiles before hearing Natsu yell her name. "Better go. He never likes me to leave his side." Lucy giggles before rushing off. She watched as Lucy ran up to him, grabbing his arm. They looked in love, if that's what love looked like.

Continuing to watch them, everything else flew by. The sun was setting when Gajeel stopped. "Everyone, this is where we will ditch our things. Then we will head around the trail, and observe. If they are holding them hostage, we need to have a plan." Gajeel drops his gear, starting a pile. "Make sure you have your weapons, in case of a trap."

"No trap. A negotiation is what I would like to call it." They turn there heads to see a male walk from behind a tree. The male had red short hair, spiked up. His black eyes wandered over the crowd, and she couldn't tell if he was counting people or searching. Luckily, Levy blended in between a group when he came out, she was short enough to hide. "I don't negotiate." Gajeel said. "It's a small fee. You-"

"I am not handing over our land." The male wickedly laughs. "I will take your land, even if by war, however-." Gajeel gets into a stance, ready to strike. Right as he did, a male appeared in front of his opponent. "Scott, you-"

"I told you not to call me Scott, Saneii." The male winces, before apologizing. "I am sorry Chief." Scott huffs, before hearing, "Do you always use friends as shields or are you just that weak?" Scott looks at Mira before smirking. "Would you like to find out?"

"Your ass is ready to get beat," Impatiently, Natsu yells, "Fire Dragon roar!" Everyone moves, including Scott and Saneii, dodging the attack. "You wouldn't last a second if we fought, especially if the boss came." Suddenly, a foot appears in front of his face, and hits him directly in the face. Scott flies backwards, while Saneii dodges Gajeel's second attack. Scott gets up, blood running down his nose. "You will all die. Attack!" _The boss will forgive him._ Everyone came out of the shadows and battle cries began. Levy slipped in the shadows to hide, her heart pounding. She wanted to fight, even Lucy knew it, but the attention would bring bad news. Then she thought of the hostages, and knew she could help another way. Levy swiftly moved, keeping in the shadows passed the fight. If she could get them safely out, then maybe they could be over powered.

Seeing an open area up ahead, the first thing she noticed was a black blob around people, as they yelled. "They will save us!"

"Wait until I am out of this! I will kick your ass!"

"How dare you hurt Gray-sama!" The 5 guards looked disgusted, and tired of there antics. "SHUT UP OR I'LL HIT YOU WOMEN!" Levy hopped up in a tree, taking everything in. The blob looked firm instead of sticky, which she took as a good sign. Levy didn't see a Dark Magic user, so maybe they wanted to stay in the sidelines. Pulling out her dagger, she hears, "I won't shut up! You gave Gray-sama a bruise!" The male turned around toward her then, pulling his hand back about to hit her. Levy took this chance and swiftly moved. "Juv-" They all watched as the males hand was cut off. She stood there for a moment as he screamed before slamming the dagger in the back of his head. Not letting them react, she attacks each of the men. When she got to the last man, Levy stared at him, before he yells, "Don't Kill me!" Then he ran off.

She turns her head to look at the hostages, who were silent before Lyon asks, "Who are you?" "Rescue." She walks up to them, placing her hand on the black blob. "We tried breaking it, it won't budge."

"It's fine, I can get you out." Levy relaxed a bit, closing her eyes before breathing. "The only way to get you out though is to pull you out. Once I touch you, you are to QUICKLY grab onto me. This is Dark User magic, I only get ONE chance." "Iqraduk agrad ealayk, tahmil dhiraei almutfah." (Thy power lend to me, my arms hold the key). She slipped her arms inside the blob once they glowed, grabbing onto Ezra pulling her out first. Then she pulled out Lyon, Gray, Mavis and lastly Juvia. "You okay?" Juvia looked at Levy worried, seeing her huff. "It was taking my energy, because I contorted it's material. I'm fine." "We need to go back to the others. Let's go!" Ezra yelled, and they ran off. Levy followed, but kept further back. She watched them join the fight, but kept in the shadows. Victory would be there's...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Is everyone okay?" Gajeel asked, looking everyone over. "Aye," Happy landed on the ground, making his winds disappear. "Hell, yeah we are alright!" Natsu said, standing there with holes in his clothes, and a cut on his cheek. "Good. Mavis, Wendy we need-"

"I'm not dead yet!" Scott yelled, standing there looking bruised and beaten. "Just admit defeat! You lost!" Scott pulls out a sword from his body, the sword emitted black aura. "If I don't die by your hands, I will by his!" He attacks Gajeel, swinging his sword. Gajeel blocks the attack by turning his arm into metal. He then pushes Scott away, hitting him in the stomach. Scott crashes into a bush, groaning. Gajeel stood there for a moment before pain erupted from his arm. Grabbing his arm, he sees that the black aura attached to his arm, eroding(rotting). Scott laughs hysterically, walking out of the bushes. "How does it feel to be eaten?"

"Fuck you!" Gajeel goes to attack, but hears, "Gajeel stop! The more energy you put it, the faster it will eat you. You will lose your arm." Levy appears out of nowhere to his side. He blinks his eyes only to see her hands glow, as she spoke...arabic? (Unbind from Thee) "Iilgha alairtibat min Illayk," Levy repeated multiple times. "I don't think so Bitch!" Scott attacks, causing Levy to defend them. "Metal!" She raises her arm and a metal shield form on her arm. Scott hits the metal, feeling it crack under the sword before pulling away. "Damn you! If we had moved in earlier-"

The black sword moves out of Scott's hand abruptly, then pointed at him. "No-No, NO!" His expression changed to fear right as the sword went through his neck. Blood spurted from his neck as he choked, falling to his knees, dead. Silence took place before Leo asked, "What the hell was that?" "We need to go. NOW." Gajeel looks at Levy now. "Someone is coming. We can't stay out in the open!" She huffs a bit, letting the metal fall from her arm. "Levy," Lucy said looking worried. "I'm fine. We just need to go." Her froze turning her head, thinking, _too late._ Black fog rolled in and Levy was about to move until she heard, "There is no point in hiding now, Malaki(My angel)." The fog stopped before getting halfway to them then rolled away, and started to take form of a male.

The male looked like black flickering flame wearing armor, his long black hair tied behind him showing his pure white eyes. "I am Romo." His white eyes, look straight at Levy. "Where is your real form?" Romo smiles at Levy, answering, "I sold my physical form. Can I have your name?" "No." He smile falters, and he remarked, "I will not harm you. You are the only one I am after. I don't think that you want others involved. You haven't even contracted."

"We won't hand her to you!" Lucy suddenly yelled, walking up to Levy, standing beside her. "Aye!" Happy appears next to Lucy, flying by her head. Romo looks at her, raising up his arm. "Stay out of my business." Suddenly his arm changed into a wolf's head, and shot toward Lucy. Right as Levy moved, she sees Natsu move, yelling, "Fire Dragon Claw!" Levy grabs Lucy and Happy, quickly moving as the fire passed them, toward the wolf. There attacks canceled each other out, causing Romo to tsk. "Dragons are such problems. You should all be extinct." Levy watched Romo closely, noticing the flickering of his body, trying to read it. _If he had sold his form, his body would be more stable, she thought, even his eyes are white._ Leaning over to Lucy, she whispers, "I think he is lying. This isn't his form." Gajeel looks over at Levy, his hearing picking up what she was saying. "Then let's get rid of him." Romo's eyebrow raises at Gajeel's statement. "Get rid of me," He asks then laughs.

"Mavis, Laxus, and Wendy, I need you." Gajeel said, hearing them walk up. "Do you have a plan," Levy asked. "Sort of. I am just going by instinct. He is 'Fog'." Gajeel's body hardens then, taking stance. "On my signal, do you understand?"

"Yes!" They yelled in union. He then attacks landing a hit on Romo, punching through his shoulder. "NOW!"

"Lightening Dragon Roar!"

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

"Law!"

Romo's eyes widen comprehending the situation. He yells as they attack, "I am not done with you!" Gajeel braces for the impact and yells as he uses himself as a conductor. Once the impact of the explosion faded, and dust remained, Wendy was the first to run toward it. "Gajeel!" "Gajeel answer me!" Gajeel was kneeling, keeping his hand into the ground. His hair was array, and his clothes torn. "Wendy...I am okay..." He felt his insides were like molted lava, trying to reinforce itself. He was lucky on this one. "Wendy you need to help him heal his insides. He's heating up." Wendy nods, grabbing onto him only to wince. His body was like a frying pan on high. "Do you need help?" Levy looked at her. "No. It's okay. I can deal with it." Wendy starts to chant, and her hands glowed. "Levy, I want answers," Gajeel said in a rough voice.

Right as Levy was about to say something, an earthquake shook the ground while an explosion took place. Everyone looked behind them, and Ezra yelled, "Our home!" Everyone panicked, but Gajeel. He stood up and said, "Stay calm, we don't know that just yet! Let's go!"

"I haven't finished healing you, or anyone!"

"We don't have time! Exceeds! Take Natsu and Wendy ahead. Mavis will connect to the others telepathically! Go!"

"Alright, Let's go," Carla flies up, grabbing onto Wendy and Happy did the same. Levy watches them fly off at top speed, thinking, _Everywhere I go, death will always be there._ Levy looks around, examining everyone. They looked okay, minor wounds here and there, and a bit exhausted. When her eyes go to Gajeel, she could see his pain. His body was still trying to fix itself, and him moving didn't help. Lucy sees the grim look on Levy's face, and says, "This isn't your fault." "Yes it is..." Levy looked right at her, seeing her eyes dull of emotion. "Levy..." Levy looks away before running ahead of the others. _I will have to hide again. I don't need to cause more death, she thought, I need to leave once this is over..._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"We need a plan! With us running, we won't make it to them!" Leo yells running, already out of breathe. The others didn't say anything for a moment, knowing that what he said was true. It took them basically three days to even get here. "I have an idea!" Mavis yells then adds, "Natsu use your wing attack. When it lands, Gray freeze it! Then we can use that to slide instead of using our energy." They both yell, "On it!"

"Fire Dragon Wings!" Natsu yells, whipping his arms back as they flamed, then swinging them forward. The flame torched the area around them as it came down. "Ice Dragon Freeze!" Gray puts his fist upon his flat hand, freezing the fire. They jump on it, starting to slide/skate upon it, picking up incredible speed. Juvia yells, "Juvia wonders who will stop us upon arrival?" Levy knew the speed they were going was 100 mph, and the force to stop them would have repercussions depending, on how they were stopped. "Truthfully, I haven't thought of that," Mavis answered, thinking for a moment. "Have you contacted the others?" Gajeel asks interrupting Mavis. "No, let me do that now. Hang on."

"Make sure Everyone can communicate." Gajeel said. "I know," Mavis takes a breathe, focusing for a moment. Light pressure made its way into everyone's mind, followed by a ringing of the ears.

 **"Is everyone okay?" Mavis asked, connecting telepathically to the others.**

 **"The children-!" Carla yells, "We have the kids under protection!"**

 **"How did they find us!?" A woman said, frantic. Everyone heard other villagers panic after that.**

 **"Calm down! Everyone calm down!" Gajeel yelled.**

 **"We need-The Dark Users-"** **Lyon cut off the connection, before he could finish.**

 **"Lyon is down!" Cana yells.**

 **"Our home is ruined! We are in the forest below. Be careful! We are holding them off, but half of us are being worked on my Wendy!" Cana said.**

 **"We are coming! Reedus we need you to draw a cushion for us where the ice is!" Mavis said.**

 **"Coming right up!" Reedus added, "See you in a second!"  
**

 **"And don't forget we are NAKAMA! We will kick there asses!" Lucy yelled.**

Everyone smiled including Levy, which scared her. "Up ahead! Look!" Ezra yelled. When they did, Reedus would be be floating in the air, painting on his huge belly. "Here is comes! Ready for impact!" Reedus moves his arm and what looked like a huge cushion came from his belly in front of them. They groan as they hit it, the force of the impact caused it to pop. The smoke from the drawing, caused Levy to cough as she sat up. Hmm, she thought suddenly realizing she was sitting on something. Her eyes widen when the smoke dissipates. Gajeel's red eyes locked onto hers, which caused her to freeze for a moment. "Sorry." Levy grabs onto his arm, pulling him up. Her heart pounded against her chest. Battle sounds pulled her back to reality, and she hears Lucy yell, "Natsu!" Turning her head, she sees Natsu holding his bloody arm, surrounded by wolves. Lucy hit at the wolves with her whip, causing them to back off.

Right as she did, Laxus yells, "Lightening Dragon Heavenward Halberd!" Multiple spears hurdle at all the wolves, zapping them, killing them. A laugh echoes throughout the forest. "I can always make more. None of you have won."

"Where are you, you bastard!" Mira yelled. "Right here," Scott answered, appearing by her. Too late to move away, he punches her in the stomach sending her flying back. "Mira," Both Lisanna and Elfman yell. "Your dead meat!" Scott's eyes look over at Elfman. "No, you are." Moving his hand, a black orb flies toward Elfman. Elfman blocks the attack by redirecting with his take over arm. "Is that all you got?" Right as Elfman said that, the orb separates into smaller ones, surrounding him, exploding. "Where the hell does he get his energy?! I am almost spent." Leo remarks, huffing. Scott just stood there, smirking. _Something doesn't feel right, Levy thought. Something doesn't seem right, Levy thought panicking._ Putting her hand out in front of her, she speaks, "Ana amrak an tazhara sayf jasmak!" (I command thee to appear, sword of thy body).

In a blink of an eye, Levy moves to attack Scott. Her rainbow sword strikes only to be countered by a rainbow shield, causing her sword to crack. Shock reveals on her face, seeing a male in front of her. The male looked human; cloudy topaz eyes and brown hair. His features were flawless like a model. His un moving body toned with muscles. He stood perfectly still with his arm in the air, she didn't even see him breathing. "Put down your shield Kline, let her see you properly. Tell her who you are." Kline's rainbow shield disappears as he puts his arms down. His once cloudy topaz eyes, shined as a shocked expression came across his face. "I can't believe-I thought I was the last one, but when Scott-" Kline pauses, his eyes examining her. "What is your name?"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Levy.." It was all she could say from the shock. Her body shook from it or was it fatigued? Trying to wrap her head around it, Levy took a few moments to realize Scott was closer to her now. Her eyes stayed on Kline. Some one like her...existed. She had always been alone, she expected to always be alone. They were all hunted, she thought. Were there more of them? Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Kline reached out, wiping her sweating face. "You exhausted yourself," Kline added, "It was much of a shock to me as it was to you. I haven't seen any other of our kind." She swats his hand away then, remarking, "Don't read me. I did not give you permission." He pauses for a moment then nods. "I apologize. I just wanted to see what you have been through."

"Don't lie to me." Looking over at Scott, she sees a small smile of approval appear on his face. "Now that you have meet him. I think you know what I want."

"I do. If I refused, I would have to fight him right?"

"Do you think you are even up to that?" Scott examined her. Levy looks down, her hair hiding her face as her knuckles turning white due to gripping her cracked sword. "Levy, don't do it," Lucy said, stepping froward. It seemed like a minute went by before Levy says, "I'm sorry..." Lucy was about to say something, when Levy adds, "I'm sorry... you had to Contract with him." Levy's expressions changed from anguish to disgust when she meets Kline's eyes. Quickly, pointing her sword at them holding it with to hands, she yells, "Ainfijar akdaw!" (Blast of Light). Light emits off the sword exploding at them, blinding them momentarily. She huffs seeing Kline had another shield up, but had been pushed back. "You really think that you will be able to win?"

"Yes, she can." Huh, she thought turning her head to see Lucy, pulling out her whip. "And we will help her." They all yelled, agreeing. You guys, she thought looking at all of them. When Levy looks back at Scott, his eyes looked right at hers. A sly smirk across his face. "Wait! Kline will only fight me. If you attack, he will not defend. I will beat him fair and square!"

"So much confidence even if you did realize my plan...Let's see you put you all to the test..." Scott swipes his arm downward, a black crescent flies at them. "Move!" Gajeel yells. Levy didn't though, she raised up her sword, cutting through it. Right as she did, Kline attacked her. She stops his sword with her own, standing firm. Hearing her sword crack, she tsks. Kline must have heard it too, because he says, "Iidrab bsbb layt." (Strike of Light) Levy is blown away, her clothes and skin getting burned as she yells in pain. "Levy!" Gajeel moves, catching her in mid air, he holds her in his arms. Huffing, Levy looks at Gajeel. "T-Thanks." He nods, setting her down on her feet. As he did, he notices her skin heal. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Levy answered, looking at her clothes which revealed more of her body. "You're not paying attention!" Scott attacks, bringing his arm back, a black smoke covers his fist. She goes to move, but stops hearing, "Iron Dragon roar!" Scott eyes widen before flying back from the hit. "Altarjie!" (Rewind) Levy's eyes widen then. Gajeel moves back, his Iron Dragon Roar sucked back into him then his arms went up, and Levy was suddenly back into his arms. Her body huffing again, from the pain. "Levy, Levy!" She looks at Gajeel and quickly gets out of his arms, falling to a knee. "Oy, hang on."

"I can't. He used rewind!"

"what-" Gajeel wasn't able to finish when black wolves appear, surrounding everyone. Scott laughs then, remarking, "This is too easy."

"You cheated using Time."

"Cheating? This is a fight, not an exercise." Gajeel looks at Levy, who was standing up. He notices her body shaking, and her body was covered in bandages from what her clothes revealed. "Attack," said Scott. The wolves moved, and everyone defended. They fought, and Elfman yells, "Take-Over!" His arm turns into a demons arm, shocking Levy and Scott. Elfman then moves, hitting several of the wolves around him. "Demon? There are demons amongst you?" Scott snarls, saying, "I will not lose to lowly demons." Waving his black glowing arm, another black crescent flies toward them again. They go to dodge once again, but the earth moves, and tree roots wave up to the surface, hitting everyone. Levy lays there for a moment before getting up. She notices everyone was already up, fighting against Scott even though Kline blocked them all. "Daw alkhasi min sureat gabdat alghadab!" (Thy light of speed and fist of fury)

Levy attacks Kline, punching him in the stomach. Right as she did, he grabs her, bringing her with. She flips them in the air, kicking him hard into the ground. She lands on him, pulling out her dagger, aiming it at his heart. She froze seeing his cloudy eyes look straight into hers, Kline's face emotionless. "...Blind...You blind yourself..." Kline's mouth twitched revealing a frown for a split second. She grabs onto the collar of his shirt, yanking him back and forth. "You are a coward! You won't look at the face of your victims! Look at me!" His clouded eyes turn Topaz, but his expression stays the same. Tears fill her eyes, droplets fall upon his face. His hand reaches up, his thumb wiping under her eyes. "Don't cry for me. You are making yourself weak." Seeing it movement, an arm goes around her, moving her away from Kline. Second later, pain radiated from her chest. Kline had aimed for her heart with his hand, but Gajeel moved her just in time. His hand had only cut across her chest. "Oy, get a hold of yourself. We need to fight!"

His heart ached seeing tears escape her eyes, and he stops himself from wiping them off. "I don't know how you two are related, but you said you will fight him!" She looks up at Gajeel then over at Kline, who had gotten up, her blood dripping off his hand. His eyes yet again, clouded over. "You are right...I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. Just know you are not alone. Everyone is fighting for you." She looks to see everyone, fighting and blocking. Clenching her fist, she yells, "Aljism aliifraj ean kl alsultat bwstwwd ealaa iilayk!" (Body release all the power bestowed upon thee) A shocked expression goes across Kline's face. "...You could die." Gajeel went on alarm, hearing that. "I will deal with the consequences!" Her body glows lightly, as she pulls out a crystal sword. Everyone had stopped at that point to watch Levy. Scott clenching his jaw together, before yelling, "Kline, let's end this! We need her!" Scott quickly moves to her, attacking with his sword. She blocks it with her arm, her aura acting like a shield. A chill went down Scott's spine as he looked right into her eyes. As she fought, everyone stood back for a moment.

 **"I have an idea," Warren Rocko said, using his telepathic powers. Everyone besides Levy, hears the plan, and nods.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Levy stood there huffing, her body shaking. The glow on her body, dissipating then appearing. "You are already starting to kill yourself..." Scott said, which caused Kline to look worried for a split second. She grits her teeth together, knowing what he meant. Her chest had turned white, and hard, causing a crack. When they die, there body turns into white shell that breaks into pieces. "It's time to end this." Kline and Scott move, attacking Levy from both sides. "Ice Dragon, Ice Wall!" Huh, she thought, suddenly being surrounded by a black shadow before realizing it was Rogue. In seconds, she was by everyone, seeing them group together in front of her. Rogue was right beside her, his body coming out of the shadows. "What-?"

"Wendy now!"

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven...ARMS!" A blue light emits from her hand, into a circle. Then everyone's arms glowed including Levy's. "Let's go!" She watches as they all attack Scott and Kline. Each of them yelling something related to Dragon force(meaning all the dragon slayers only). "Levy." She turns her head to see Lucy looking at her, seriously. "What are-"

"We don't have time. Just be ready to attack Kline." Panther Lily, a small flying cat appears then, picking Levy her up and flying off. She look up at him as he said, "Get ready!" She looks down seeing, that everyone had split Scott and Kline up. Kline could only defend there attacks since his orders only told him. Scott on the other hand, had knocked Mira and Wendy back while defending the other attacks. Seeing them fight, Levy knew what she needed to do. "Let me go." Swiping at Panther Lily's arms, harshly, she gets out of his grip. "Levy?!" She falls now, her eyes set on his back that was now turned to her. Rogue notices her coming, shocked for a moment then moving people out of the way. "What!?" Gajeel remarks, thinking, What?! Her glowing arm went straight through Scott's chest, her hand holding onto his heart. Blood spurted everywhere as she pulls her arm out, his heart still in her hand. "Master! Scott!" Kline appeared beside him, his skin already turning white. He inhales sharply at the pain it caused.

Meanwhile, Scott turns around slowly, gaping hole in his chest, blood spilling out. Blood coming out from his mouth, trying to talk now. "...Coming..." His body fell to the ground. Levy's eyes look down at Scott's heart, before dropping it. She felt sick for having to do that, but it had to be done. Looking at Kline now, she sees the pain etched across his face. His breathing labored, and his body slowly turning white and hardening. "Kline..." Levy whispered, starting to step forward, but Kline shook his head no. He looks at his body then her, saying, "You...You knew that if you killed him, I couldn't," His breathing becomes more erratic. "You even knew the risk, yet you did it..." His sentences started not to make sense, causing Levy's eyes to water. "I'm so sorry Kline. I'm so sorry." A small smile went formed across his face while his topaz eyes faded white. Kline's body fell apart like a shattered bowl before turning to ash.

Levy stood there, staring at the spot where Kline once was. "Levy," Gajeel said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Her puffed up brown eyes look up at him now. "Wendy needs to heal you." His eyes look at her body, examining her body. Her skin was pale, and there was a crack on her neck, chest and arms. "She can't heal me right now. This was my fault." He looks at her confused. "If I caused the crack, it was due to me summoning my powers. My body is nothing but energy.." "Plus, look at her. She used a lot of her power during the fight." He turns his head to look at Wendy, thinking, Damn. Wendy was sweating, and taking her time on each wound. "Okay. Bandages will do then." Her eye brow raises at that comment. Gajeel must have thought the same thing, and adds, "I mean real bandages." She smiles a bit at that, surprising herself. "Stay here." About to say something, Gajeel would already be gone.

When he came back, Gajeel sat her down on the ground. Levy sat on her knees, while he crossed his legs in front of her. Starting to bandage her up, he winced when she did. "Sorry," Gajeel said, wrapping up her neck then arms. "It's okay. Thank you for doing this." As he wrapped up her arm, his eyes traveled to her chest, examining the crack. The bandages covered her breasts like regular bandages, which relaxed him a bit, especially since she was shirtless. But he realized he would have to touch her breasts. The crack didn't make him feel better either. He wanted to lick the wound. He froze for a moment as his thought, then shakes his head. "Is something wrong?" His red eyes look at hers noticing her cheeks were pink. He felt his own cheeks turn pink in return. He clears his throat, before remarking, "I'm going to have to touch your chest. Is that okay?"

"N-No, it's okay, I can." She winces regretting that she waved her arms. His face got serious then, putting his arm around her, slipping the bandage around her. "Don't move." Her heart pounded in her ears, feeling his fingers touch her. While Gajeel tried to concentrate, but the feel of her soft skin made his stomach clench. Once he was done, he puts his hand under her chin, examining his work. She watches him, noticing his red eyes light up? Suddenly someone clears there throat, causing them to turn there head to see Lucy standing there.

"Hi. I just wanted to see how Levy is doing." Gajeel nods, getting up. "I'll go check on the others then." They watch him leave, and Lucy sits by her, asking her, "The tension between you two is almost palpable." Her face turns red, remarking, "He was just helping me."

"Yeah okay." Lucy smiles disappears as she looks at the bandages. "Are those going heal?" Levy nods, looking at them herself. "I have to wait until the next full moon to fully heal." Lucy panics a bit, remarking, "That's a month away!?" Levy pats her back lightly, saying, "I'll be fine. I have had a chunk of my skin taken off, this is no different." Lucy looks at her shocked and appalled for a moment. "Lucy..." Natsu appears out of nowhere, lifting her up. She gasps, remarking, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you hostage." He smiles at her, spinning her around. She laughs, remarking, "Put me down, I was speaking to Levy." Natsu puffs up his cheeks then turns his head toward Levy. "I'm borrowing her for now."

"Wait Natsu-"

"Natsu wannttss tooo be allloonnneee with youuuuu." Happy said, while flying around them as they walked away, quarreling.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Alright everyone, we need to go." Once Gajeel said that, everyone started to clamour. His eye twitched, and he bellows, "Silence! Did you not hear Scott, say something when he died." Gajeel points to there destroyed home. "We have no home, and I don't want to stick around if something is coming!"

"What if we stay?" Mavis chimes in, adding, "We made million of holes. We can hide in one and I can put up a barrier." Gajeel turns his head at the holes, thinking a moment. "Do you want to really risk that? Don't you think we should head out? Staying here could just cause us more issues."

"Juvia thinks that we should stay too. We know the area better then them. If we need to cover ground or fight, we have the advantage." Juvia said, standing there. Her blue eyes looking at Gray then Gajeel. "Fine. We must work quickly. We could set traps on the opposite side of the mountain to trick them to thinking were in that side."

"When that happens, I could project people and that could be more convincing." They clamour again, coming up with ideas and planning. "Okay, Okay. But we need to get going. Now." Gajeel nods at Lily who nods back. Lily's wings appear, yelling, "Carla, Happy, Frosch, Lector!" Levy watches them fly the children away. "Let's go!" They all run, following the Exceed. Once the children picked a cave, which was the last cave on top of the mountain, the Exceed set them inside. "Juvia, water steps." Juvia nods, getting into stance then her body turns into water, stretching and forming into stairs. Levy watches everyone climb up, surprised. Everyone here surprised her. She never meet such people with abilities. Lost in thought for a moment until a hand pushed against her lower back. Huh, she thought seeing Gajeel beside her while Jet stood there watching the forest. Suddenly he uses his speed to disappear in the blink of an eye.

"When we get up to the cave, don't leave my side." Levy's eyes widen at that statement, making him clear his throat. "We still need to talk."

She sighs, retorting, "If I have to talk to you, I might as well make it a team speech." Levy walks passed him, up the stairs. Right as he was about to grab her, he hears ,"Gajeel." Gajeel looks at Jet who about to say something, only for his face to turn red. Gajeel blinks, looking up, only to freeze. Levy was walking up the stairs, her skirt was tore, revealing more of her left thigh, and lower shape of her ass when the skirt moved. Jesus, he thought, quickly heading up the stairs. "Levy!" Gajeel growls out. She turns her head only to have a a vest wrapped around her shoulders. Gajeel stood beside her on the stair, shirtless. Her cheeks went pink, and her eyes examined his broad shoulders and chiseled body. "Shrimp, don't take this off." His voice was hoarse. "Don't question me," Gajeel said harshly, upon seeing her mouth open to speak. She winces before heading up the stairs once again. "You don't have to be rude. I was already heading up there. You are the one that stopped me."

It was his turn to wince. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he couldn't help it. He growls again, running his hands over his face. What was wrong with him?

Jet at that time tried to sneak passed him, but Gajeel grabs him by the shoulder. "Forget you saw ANYTHING." His grip tightens on Jet's shoulder, who only nodded vigorously. Letting him go, they both headed upstairs. Once he got up to the top, the stairs disappeared and Juvia took form. Gajeel notices Juvia wouldn't look him in the eyes, walking passed him. Ignoring that for now, Gajeel looks down into the cave, noticing the fire balls, leading deeper into it. "Mavis!" He bellows. "Already on it!"

"Hmph." Following the light to the others, he stops, seeing the cave looked bigger than the old one. Plus, there were other tunnels connected to this one. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he asks, "Did you make all the tunnels lead here?" Elfman pounded his chest, answering, "Yes. Ezra thought of a deterrent. We were thinking of different escape ways." "However, the cave we were in, the connecting tunnel collapsed, so we didn't make a new one." Gajeel tsks, retorting, "This could lead to an ambush." Ezra puts her hand on her hip, looking at him. "If someone comes in, we can just escape, and trap them in. I made a place for the children to escape a different way just in case." Thinking for a moment, Gajeel just nods. "Then that's fine. We will worry about it later. Also, the flames need to go from the entrance, we can only have a small fire in the middle."

Levy stood there, listening in to there plan and taking action, setting up traps. She touches her chest, feeling how hot and wet her skin is. It hurt, but it was healing by using the temperature of her body to stretch the skin back together, and the bandages helped with the pressure. (Think of clay. When it starts to harden it can crack, but put water on it, it can mold back together). Hopefully, since her body is already trying to heal, she wouldn't start bleeding, however she was doubtful. She didn't even know what was happening. Sighing, she thought, I am so-. "You okay?" Her scrambled thoughts were interrupted, and she opens her eyes to see Panther Lily standing there, by her feet. She blinks her eyes at him, before lifting him up. "Whoa, whoa." Lily wiggles in her grasp before getting hugged by her. She sighs once again. "Sorry about hurting you." He stops wiggling, listening to her pounding heart heart, the feel of her sweat, and the sound of ripping? His eyes widen before he pushes away from her, his face shocked. "Jesus! Your wound and y-You're burning up!"

Surprised for a moment, Levy reassures him. "D-don't freak out. I'm okay." _I am already worried._ She panics, "Just don't freak out, I am just healing I believe, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Who wouldn't worry?! You are our friend. You-"

"Why wouldn't we worry?" Gajeel asks, walking up to them. Lily looks at him, then Levy whose eyes were pleading at him. His jaw tightens before answering, "She is mad, because you had me become her body guard. She just said, no one needs to worry." Her eye twitches at Lily's statement while Gajeel narrows his eyes at Lily. "You shouldn't have told her." Lily crosses his arms, retorting, "I think she had the right to know." Gajeel sighs, before remarking, "We are settling in for the night. Everyone is exhausted, so your speech will have to wait. Reedus is making us tents for the night. You will be in the tent next to mine." She wanted to argue, but knew it was a lost cause. Plus, her body already felt like crap. "Fine, but Lily is sleeping with me tonight." Lily looks at her then nods. "That's fine by me. I just hope you don't snore like he does."

"Oy!" Levy looks at Gajeel, and giggles. A small smile appears on Gajeel's lips, seeing her smile and laugh. He felt content looking at her, but it faded when he noticed her shivering. "Are you cold? Is my jacket not warm enough?" About to touch her, Lily intercepts, remarking, "I'll take her to bed. Just shoo." He swats his tail at Gajeel, nudging Levy to walk. "Good night Gajeel." She leaves, petting Lily along the way. "Thank you for that."

"Let's just get some sleep. We both need it for tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, Everyone! I am sorry for the delay of this. I have been busy once again. Partially true anyway. I am a mess right now, hahaha. Apparently, my gallbladder is only working 2%, so it has to come out. So, hopefully I will be having my (first) surgery ever in August. But who wants to hear about that crap? lol. I am so glad everyone is liking this! If you see any mistakes or anything, don't be afraid to comment (I wrote this all in one sitting) and I will be continuing, just please be patient.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Mom, mom Look!" Little Levy spun around. Using her powers, the grass around her bloomed with flowers. Her mother, Eri, smiled, watching her. "Nice job, Levy, But remember-"

"Make sure it's not out in the open and you are alone. I know. I know." Levy smiles, plucking the flowers. Bundling them together, she holds them up toward Eri, only to freeze. Kline, Lucy, Gajeel, a few others, stood there in front of her. There eyes all white like there skin. "It's me or you." They whispered the phrase, repeating it over and over. Covering her ears, she yells, "Stop! STOP!" The ground shook below her feet, causing her to fall on her knees, to steady herself. Pain suddenly radiates from Levy's body, and her eyes fling open. Huffing now, she felt like her body was on fire. The clamor of yelling, and fighting then got her attention. A blast of an explosion, shook the cave. Getting up, she hears, "Get her out! And protect the kids!" Levy started to get up, when Panther Lily, walked in. His form had changed from a small cat to a huge one. A sword was attached to his back, and another in his hands. He stood there for a moment, concern etched on his face.

"Jesus, your bleeding." Her eyes look down at her arm to see the bandages were partially red. "I'm fine."

"I'll believe that for now. We need to go." She nods, now following him through the tunnels. Another explosion, caused the whole mountain to shake. "Ezra is holding some of them off, on the south side. Mira on the East. They managed to get inside. There are too many. We need to get the kids and-" Before he could finish, two men came running towards them, attacking. Lily, pulls out his sword, defending off there attack then throwing them back. Fighting there way through, Levy looks back only to see a black spehre headed toward them. "Hajiz aldaw!" (barrier of light). Light emits from her hand, right as the sphere reaches her. They clash, and the barrier pushes the black sphere, reversing its direction. Her body jerked at the pain it caused. "Keep going!" Lily told her, making Levy realize she stopped moving. When they got to the kids, Gajeel and a few show up. "Juvia was told to come here for the kids. Juvia will lead us safely out."

Her body starts to expand into water, as she says, "Hold your breath!" Her body filled the tunnel, acting like a water slide, pushing them forward. Levy's body felt the sizzle on her skin, as the water hit her. She clenched her jaw, not for her pain, but the pain, Juvia must be feeling. Sorry Juvia, she thought. Levy looked at the kids, who were holding there breathe. While, Lily had put away his swords, looking straight ahead at the exit, as if waiting. Shit, she thought, were they going to be thrown right into the battle? "Get ready!" Juvia yells. Like a waterfall, they flew out into air. Levy looks down, seeing Gajeel, yelling something. Suddenly, the exceeds, besides Lily grabbed the children, flying them off. "Levy!" Lily grabs onto Levy, lifting her up to him only to have him hiss. "Your...Bod-Body..."

"S-sorry. Does it help to know, that the pain you feel is what I feel?" He tsks, flying them to the ground by Gajeel. Gajeel looked at her bandages, smelling the blood. "Levy are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She steps away from Lily, adding, "I think he is in more pain right now." Gajeel winces at the burns Lily had on his body. Lily could tell, he had 3rd degree burns. They didn't hurt as much now, though, he knew that was an effect of the burns. "It doesn't hurt that much now. What should-" A black sphere hit the ground near them, exploding. They flew back. Levy hit a tree, cracking it in half. She yells in pain. Her body jerked again from the pain. Huffing, she noticed her ear drums busted, by the blast. She could her name being muffled. Getting up, slowly, she just stood there, disoriented. Even her vision was blurry for a moment as she watched Gajeel. His eyes going to hers, for a moment as he fought in battle. Her eyes wander to the rest of them, seeing her friends were wounded or worse...She knew, she knew what had to be done.

"Make a contract with me!" She yells to Gajeel, who gives her a weird look. "I have no time to explain, just make a contract with me!" "What?! No, what are you-' Levy sees a man suddenly appear as Gajeel was blocking another enemies attack. Pushing the male away, he went to block, but it was too late. The sword swung at Gajeel, aiming for his chest. Suddenly, blue hair caught his attention, causing his eyes widen in shock. Levy's body covered his, as the sword slashed her chest, blood splattering on his face. His heart pounded, his red eyes watching her body fall to the ground. "LEVY!" Gajeel kills the two men, before heading toward her, only to freeze. The blood around her body was gone, and Levy herself, was slowly getting up.

Her skin was a bit pale as she kneeled, looking up at him, her body stained with her own blood. "Y-You idiot!" Gajeel grabs her arm, pulling her up. "You could have died! Why did you do that!?" He didn't understand how she could just easily die for a man, she doesn't even know. Levy grabs onto him, causing him to bend down towards her. She froze for a moment with his face close to hers, thinking, what was I going to to? When she pushes him away, Levy moves him to the right, blocking an attack from behind. "Hajiz aldaw!" (Barrier of light) Once again, light emits from her hand, and it clashes. Gajeel notices her hand shake as she pushes the attack back. How much energy does she have left? "Gajeel, listen to me! I am the only one who can help us right now! Use me!" She blocks another attack from behind him, causing him to hesitate.

Why would he want to do that? Be bound to her like a slave? His eyes scan his surroundings, taking in everything around him. He realized this is a battle they couldn't win. Not now. He grabs her arm, pulling her to him. Her big brown eyes looked at him with surprise. "Fine, but only for this moment-" She wanted to tell him that the contract was unbinding, but thought against it for now. "Say this, "Rabt lana maeaan, eaqidna hu eagd." (Bind us, our contract is made).

"Rabt lana maeaan, eaqidna hu eagd!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Once those words escaped Gajeel's lips, a soft sigh escapes her. Her body glowed, and the bandages started to separate from her. She closes her eyes, relishing in the warmth. Gajeel stood back, the light blinding, but it didn't stop him from watching. Her wounds were already healed when the bandages unraveled. They revealed foreign tattoo's across her body; not hieroglyphics nor Spanish, or even Russian. The tattoo's were around her neck, down her chest (presumably between her breasts down to her stomach), around her wrists and ankles. Spreading out her arms, she says, "Yubarik egadak, yubarik jasmuk, agard lak quat lilhimaya, iiteamuk quat lilshifa, iiteam qutik alan." (Bless thy contract, Bless thee body, Lend thy power to protect, Lend thy power to heal, Lend thee power now).

Moving her arms, she twists them while light spreads out, around everyone. Gajeel watched as the crystal light reached his body, surrounding him. Was his body fading? What, he thought, looking at everyone else, seeing the same thing happen to them. He then notices the Dark Users moving in slow motion, toward them. As if feeling his emotions, Levy said, "La tuqaliq, daeuna natarik. " (Do not be worried, let us leave). The light bursts around them, blinding them for a second. Blinking his eyes back into focus, he notices that they are at a Shrine, leading up into the mountains. Turning his head, he sees Levy's crystal aura dissipating and her eyes open. Levy looks down at her body only to see she was the same.

"What?" She remarked, looking at her body then Gajeel. "Why didn't you change my body?"

"Change your body?"

"Normally, people who make contracts design our body to fit there needs." Upon hearing there that, Gajeel's eye twitch. "This was a one time thing. I don't plan to change anything about you." The look on her face, made his jaw tighten. "What did you do?"

"I-I had no choice. I-"

"What do you mean?!" He shouts at her, causing her to wince. "P-Please don't stay mad at me. I am sorry that I lied. But I needed to protect you all." Gajeel's eyebrows scrunch together then looked as if everything made sense. "The contract...It can't be undone can it?" Looking guilty again, she simply said, "You can, but you would kill me." A flash of expressions crossed his face. She moves to touch him, but he steps away. "Don't. Don't touch me. Don't even look at me." She froze, putting her arms down then looked away from him. She has to listen to me, Gajeel realized, making him even angrier. She jumps when she hears something slam into the ground. Hearing his foot steps walk away, she felt pain in her heart.

He was angry, he had the right to be, and now she had to face the consequences. The pain that radiated from her body, pulsed. Levy knew she needed to make it up, and fast. But how? "Levy." Lucy walked up to her, and Levy looked up. She saw the pain on Levy's face, and went to put her hand on his arm. "Don't touch me, you will get shocked. I am being punished." Her eyes widen as Lucy hugs her, remarking, "That's fine. But you don't deserve this. I will-I will talk to him." Levy felt her getting shocked. "I thank you for the hug, but let me go. You are hurting yourself." Letting her go, Lucy remarks, "I'll go talk to Gajeel. He-"

"No. I need to deal with this alone."

"You can't even look at him anymore."

"But he didn't order me not to talk to him. And his frustrated, it will take time. I will deal with it."

"You don't need to deal with it alone. You have us." Ezra barged in the conversation. Levy looks at her then sees Mira and the others, nodding. "Also, thank you. For saving us." Levy slightly smiles. "You are my friends and family." "But I need to let Gajeel cool down. Since we are connected, I will feel when he cools down. Then I will think of something."

Meanwhile, Gajeel had walked inside the Shrine, taking in breathes, trying to calm down. She lied to him, used him. Now, he was stuck in a contract with her. Sitting down, he was lost in thought until he heard voices. "It will be fine."

"I-I don't know." Gajeel watches two men walk in; Sting and an unknown man. Narrowing his eyes, Gajeel noticed the male had black clothes on. "What is he doing here?!" He quickly moves, grabbing onto the males throat. "Whoa, whoa! He is on our side!" Sting grabs a hold of Gajeel's arm, his black shadow strongly grabbing his arm. "You believed him! He is the enemy!"

"Levy said, if he was, he wouldn't be with us now!" Sting remarked, noticing, Larcade struggling. Gajeel tsks, letting him go, causing Larcade to cough. "This is Larcade. He was forced to join them. He saved my life."

"I don't-Listen well, I don't trust you. You hurt my family, and I will slowly kill you." Gajeel's arm turns into steel, pointing it at him. "Sting, I understand what you are saying, and I trust you. But don't be naive."

"Gajeel, I trust him. I know your pissed right, now, and I should have waited to bring him. But with everything going on, I thought now would be the best time." Gajeel looks at him, then sighs. "You are right...I am pissed right now, but you are right. Bringing him to me right away, was a smart idea. If I saw him later, I might have killed him." Putting emphasis on it as he looked Larcade right in his eyes. "His name is Larcade. He took an attack for me, even ask Wendy. She is the one to heal him."

"Sting, I understand. I will let him stay, but I will keep an eye on him." Larcade nods, remarking, "I even understand what you are saying. I was forced to join when they found me. And I heard about Levy, and what-what they were going to do to her...I couldn't let them. I didn't want that." Gajeel's blood ran cold, hearing that. He could only imagine what they were going to do, and he wouldn't allow it. They won't touch her. Ever. Gajeel only nodded. "Then welcome to our group, Larcade." He smiles at him, nodding. "Thank you. Thank you. You won't regret it."

"I hope not."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello! I want to thank everyone for reading this story, liking it, and following it! It really makes me happy that you all are enjoying it. I will continue this story, hoping to keep you on your toes and not to disappoint. THANK YOU!**_

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Levy sat down, on the steps of the Shrine, touching a barrier that moved like a wave. Her body still throbbed, but her body felt numb to it now. But was that a good thing? "What are you doing?" She turns to see Larcade walking down the stairs. She didn't know how to feel about him yet. He did save Sting's life, but that didn't mean there was no ulterior motive. Larcade noticed her brown eyes search his face. He looked healthy with a lean body, and good 5 feet 8 inches. Tattoos were on his left arm, from his shoulder to wrist. He had blonde hair, and orange eyes. She found his eyes unique, and saw curiosity in them. She then turned her head back to the barrier. "I am checking the barriers wave sequence. This mountain is already protected by the Shrine, but since I have built a barrier, I don't want them to contrast, but connect. Strengthen."

"I see." He sat beside her then, watching her. Curiously, he asks, "How does it feel? The energy I mean?" He goes to touch it, but Levy grabs his arm, stopping him. "Once you touch it, it leaves your essence. It can be tracked by the wolves."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, you know cause problems.. I just-I know when they talked about you...The dark Users, they said your soul is nothing but energy. It could create things; life or destroyed them. So, I wondered what it felt like. How everything feels to you."

"My soul is still apart of me. It is human like you, even my skin and emotions. I am not an object...However you are right." He nods, listening to her. She seemed different than Kline or Scott. She seemed kind. "Levy." Lucy stood there on top of the stairs, adding, "Everyone is heading inside to re group. Come on." Lucy looks at Larcade then. "You should come too. Everyone still needs to keep an eye on you." Larcade nods. Once they got inside the Shrine, Levy sees Gajeel sitting on a table while everyone sat on the floor. The chatter of everyone quieted when Gajeel, knocked on the table, using his steel fist. "We need to think about our next move." Gajeel's eyes turn towards her, only to have her look down. The jolt of pain radiated in her. Our eyes connected, Levy thought, damn. "Levy are you alright?" Lucy asked, noticing veins on Levy's neck were noticeable, bulging out. Pulsing? "I'm fine." Lucy gives a frustrated look then turns her head toward Gajeel who was still watching Levy.

"Gajeel you need to forgive Levy already. Stop being stubborn." The muscle in his jaw twitched. "She is hurting, because of you. She only did what she did to save us. To save You!"

"Lucy is right. If she didn't do what she did, Levy would have died or worse. We would have all died." Mira said. Gajeel looks at everyone seeing them nod. He then sighs, running his hand through his hair. There were right, he thought, taking a deep breathe before saying, "Levy, I am not mad at you. You can look at me, but you can't touch me yet. I still need time." A wave of relief passed through her, the veins in her neck vanished. Levy saw the relief on Lucy's face too. Her eyelashes fluttered toward him, and her brown eyes look at him. He forgot how shocking her eyes were to him. Jesus, he thought, suddenly feeling restless. What was this restlessness? "Thank you Gajeel. I know that I should have been honest, but-"

"I know. I know," He said, his red eyes leaving hers, taking another breathe. "I know that I may have over reacted a bit. I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to. I just need time..." She nodded, understanding. "Back to our situation, we need to decide." Everyone began to talk all at once, suggesting ideas. Gajeel blinked while Levy couldn't even hear her own thought. "All of you yelling, is not helping. Calm down. We have time. My barrier will keep us safe as long as you don't walk passed the stairs." Levy said, watching them all look at her. She felt all of there emotions, and knew how anxious or frustrated they were. "I promise you, they don't know where we are. This barrier hides us. The Shrine already had an alternate plain when we arrived. My powers reinforced that, so if they come, they would walk through the plain and not into us."

"Alternate plain?" Ezra asked. Levy nodded, answering, "I know I didn't explain it all, but think of us in another universe. Or a different time on the planet." Silence took place then. "Is that why the mountain is lush with forest?"

"No, like I said, The Shrine has a power to it already, protecting the mountain itself. Priests must have done something to it."

"Priests huh? I wonder where they are now. Men shouldn't run." Elfman commented, straightening up.

"They are probably dead." Flare said, brushing her red hair to the side.

Everything got quiet again. "Okay, thank you Levy for explaining it to us better. Now since we have time, we will come up with a plan. One person at a time." Gajeel said, listening to each and everyone. "We could stay here as long as we can, and come up with weapons. Or even try to look for others who would fight with us."

"We don't know if we could trust them. I suggest that we strengthen up, and attack them."

"But there are too many. If we did attack them, it has to be in there territory."

"Wait, wait." Larcade spoke up, his eyes wide with clarity. They all look at him, some of there expressions, wary. "I have been in there territory. I know where the layout. We could plan an attack right in there base."

Gajeel looked at Larcade, thinking for a moment. "Juvia isn't sure she likes the idea." Juvia crosses her arms, looking at Larcade then Gajeel. "It's true. We hardly know you yet, and you provide us this solution that could kill us."

"I understand. No matter what, I want to earn all of your trust."

"You have mine," said Levy who looked right into his eyes. Larcade blushes at that, smiling a little. "Thank you." Gajeel's eyebrow raised up, watching Larcade. "I already trust him too." Lucy said, agreeing. Then Sting agreed and Wendy. Larcade looked a bit happy by that, and embarrassed. He clears his throat then, adding, "When you all decide on what plan, I will be on board with it. I want to help. I want things how they used to be." "In the mean time, If you decide to go with my plan, I will have a layout drawn for you just in case. Even if we didn't use my plan, the details could be used."

Gajeel just looked at him as if weighing the option. Everyone was..."We will think about your proposal and come to an agreement eventually. For now, we should all get some sleep."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The next day, everyone was up in the mountain, searching for supplies, and food. Levy kneeled next to Lucy, searching through bushes. "So, have you talked to Gajeel yet?"

"No...I don't know how to right now. He said to give him space, I just don't know for how long..."

"Men...They can be so stubborn."

Larcade clears this throat, showing his face from the other side of the bushes. "Not all men.." They laugh at his expression. "Not you, Larcade. We haven't seen you act like that-."

"Yet, we haven't seen him act like that yet." Lucy adds, playfully hitting Levy. She tries not to laugh seeing a branch hit Larcades face when he moves his head to look at Lucy. Then she hears Larcade fumbling in the bush before standing up. He looks at them a shooting look, his lip twitching. He stood there for a moment, just glaring at them. They look at each other then hear, "Ppffbbtt." He smiles which makes them smile. "If I am ever stubborn, I have that right. I am never wrong." Levy watches them tease each other for a moment, shaking her head. "Luuuccccyyyyyyyy!" Levy looks up to see Natsu and Happy flying towards her. Lucy's eyes go wide right as Happy drops him. He lands right on her, with an omph! Levy blinks seeing Natsu start to get up, smiling all happily.

She looks up at Natsu, feeling his hands on her boobs, like usual. Her eye twitches, and she moves her hips, wrapping her legs around his neck. Holding him in a wrestling move. "Natsu, I have told you before not to do that!" He chokes, grabbing onto her legs, gasping, "S-sorryyy." The smile on his face said otherwise. Larcade watches them, thinking, thsee people are a weird bunch. I'm surprised that there noise didn't reveal where they were sooner. "They are a loud crowd huh?" He turns his head to look at Levy who was looking at him with her brown eyes before looking back at Lucy and Natsu. "Yeah, its...weird." He watches her for a moment, seeing her eyes look sad, longing?

"I am surprised they haven't killed each other yet." Levy smiles, saying, "They might fight, but it is not hostile. They are a big family. A family you are a part of now." She looks at him once again, and he felt his heart beat. A family? A life, Larcade thought. In the corner of his eye then, he sees Gajeel looking at him. He looked pissed from his stance. Then noticed the look in his eyes, which made him look at Levy. He blinks, then smiles. "Not unless, I get trampled by an iron fist first." She pats his arm, comforting him.

Gajeel stood there, watching Levy converse with Larcade, who he still didn't like. That stupid smile on his face, or his fucking body that stood there-. "Would you just go to her already." Lily stood there, also watching her. "Actually, nevermind. She looks happy." Gajeel glares at him. "She is to come to me. She did me wrong." He rolls his eyes at the statement. "Seriously?" Gajeel bit his lip, chewing, debating. I want her to make the first move, he thought. "Change topic. We need to gather in a small group with Ezra, and everyone to discuss the issues of our plan." Lily nods in agreement, saying, "I'll get them. Meet you in the Shrine, 10 minutes."

He nods, about to walk away then hears Levy's laughter and sees her, looking from Larcade to Natsu. Natsu had fire breathe while Larcade sprayed Natsu's mouth with water. Lucy was even laughing, pointing at Natsu. "Natsu!" Bellows Gajeel. They look at him, and he meets Levy's eyes for a moment. She quickly averts her eyes away, the expression of conflict flickers across her face. "Natsu, Lucy, and...Levy, we are having a meeting right now. Let's go."

Levy looks over at Larcade who shrugs. "He will have someone else look after him." Gajeel said, sounding a bit impatient. "But if you are going to use his idea, we should have-"

"That is still up for discussion. I do not trust him yet and I want you away-I mean, to come to the meeting." Gajeel watches Levy look from Larcade to him. He sees the looks on there expressions, as if Levy and Larcade were having a conversation. "Shoo, shoo, don't feel bad. I get it. I'll see you later right?" Larcade asks her. She nods, answering, "Of course. I'll be back." He smiles giving a thumbs up. Levy looks at Gajeel who grabs her arm. "Come on then." The instant he touched her, he forgot how soft her skin was. A sensation of relief and calmness washed over him. His red eyes meet hers for a moment, and her cheeks turn pink. He choked on his own breathe, causing him to cough.

Levy blinked, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just got caught off guard."

"Off guard?"

"Shrimp, you-we need to focus on what we need to." He mentally kicked himself for feeling like a tongue tied teenager. Walking in the Shrine, everyone was filing in. "Good, everyone is here."

"You sure this can't wait until tomorrow or after tomorrow. We haven't even set up properly." Evergreen asks. "We have nothing right now, but that doesn't mean we won't. At the top of my list is, deciding our plan of attack or hide."

"We do not hide! Men do not hide." Elfman bellows. Gajeel sighs, thinking, I feel like I am going in circles. "I think what Gajeel means is to seek refuge to give us time to sort everyone out. We had supplies, packed food, weapons. The kids had to leave there own things behind. So, it is natural to look after one another, to come together to reach what is planned out. Like right now, he wants to set up that focal point to reach it. No matter how much time it takes." Levy said, and Elfman nods. "Men always look after family."

Gajeel looks at Levy, nodding and mouthing, 'Thank you.' Gajeel walks back and forth, remarking, "Now, let's take a vote before we proceed. Do you want to attack or start our focal point at ourselves? Raise of hands for attack."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Gajeel watched as hands went up, counting. "Then it's settled," He said, "We attack." Voices then protest, loudly. He sighed then, looking at everyone before his eyes notice Levy walking up by him. She had her blue hair down, and wore a yellow dress. She looked cute especially with the bandanna in her hair, which made her face visible. His thoughts then shift to the tattoos on her. "We have to make weapons first anyway, I say we concentrate on ourselves."

"Yeah! We should think of the children and there protection!" More loud voices then counter them. "The children would be here safe! Not in battle!" The voice of the women sound disgusted at the thought. "ENOUGH!" Gajeel's voice booms, not being able to block out the clamor anymore. Everyone goes quiet, and he continues, "I have already been thinking about our family. The children, weapons, retreats, and strategies." "We decided to vote, WE are making a choice! We as a family will fight as a family, together, This Is the Choice WE have made!" Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Natsu yells, "I am pumped up!" Then everyone yells, "YEAH!" Levy smiles watching the uproar of excitement. Natsu would be pumping up his fist with Elf man before giving a high five. Gray would be smiling at Gruvia who wrapped her arm around him. "Okay, okay. Now, listen to me. I would like to address the weapon issue first." Gajeel hesitated then, looking at Levy who looked confused. "It will be up to Levy to take care of our weapons." She makes an "O" face, and said, "I can only do it on command."

Gajeel then asks, "But would you like to do it?"

"Of course!" She raises her eyebrows, not even hesitating to answer. Gajeel nods, looking at her, adding, "Then...I want you to help." He then looks back everyone. "I know some of you may want weapons that fit your power and style, so I was thinking that you draw and explain what you want and individually talk to her." Levy blinks and says, "That would take too long. I suggest using projection. Think of the weapon, its design, uses. And I can enter your mind, and go from there."

"That does sound easier." He smiles, a little. "We could do that tomorrow...I want to move onto the safety of the Children, we would need to hide them, and mask them. I was thinking under the Shrine, Levy said it already had a protection in it. We could use that, and mask them. Porlyusica could make a potion or fume." Prolyusica then huffs, retorting, "I would need plants. Certain ones and other supplies."

"We can help if you show us." Mavis said, looking at her. Porlyusica huffs again, saying, "Fine. But we have to be up at Dawn, the flower i need will be at its peak."

"Understood."

"Now, onto the possibility of retreat." They were silent for a moment. The possibility of a retreat, no one wanted that. That meant losing, and that is something we didn't do. Gajeel take a breathe and says, "When or If I see us, being over run, even If I am to die, Levy is to move us all. That is my command to Levy." His eyes momentarily meet Levy's, her eyelashes flutter. He own breath caught in his throat, before looking away. Damn. Even at a time like this, she could stop him in his tracks. "Gajeel?" Levy's voice asks, looking at him curious. He clears his throat, saying, "Sorry, got lost in thought. Anyway, I want to make it Clear, If I am to die, Laxus will be the Next Commander." Laxus stood up then, and everyone looked at him. "Listen, I want tell everyone that even IF that did happen, I promise to be a good leader."

"We know you will." Mira added, smiling up at him. He smiles at her, and Evergreen, hits him with his elbow on the thigh. "Yeah, we know that. No reason to show off." They laugh at that, including Laxus. He sat down then, and Gajeel smiles for a moment. "Oy, okay enough, leave the man alone. The last thing we need to discuss if plan of attack." Levy looks at him, seeing his serious expression. He stood tall, like an alpha male; a leader. He looked good with his black hair tied into a pony tail and his red eyes, surveying everyone. He looked on edge, and serious now. And she understood why. Besides the weapon, the plan was the victory. Plus with Larcade new and deemed untrustworthy, he was being cautious. "We need make sure we come from the inside and outside. The ones on the inside need to take control, so that we can get our hands on there own weapons. We could manipulate them to our advantage." Levy tried to listen, but to her it just summoned up to one word; Death.

Flash backs to the countless of battles appeared in her mind. From the freedom for her people to just meaningless death and sorrow. Levy then thought of her blood stained sword which lead to the thought of what tomorrow would bring. She needed to prepare herself for the mental exhaustion of it. Each person needed a weapon, and if she had to match it to each power, it required a good percent of her energy. Sure, now she had endless amount of power, but her body still had restraints. Looking at her hands, flexing them, she thought of the percentage she could use before her body got weak. She could probably get half done or more if she pushed herself. Mentally picturing everything, she went through her options and choices. "Levy, Oy, Levy!" Gajeel's voice brought her back only to notice everyone left. He stood in front of her, looking worried. "I-I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

"I could tell. I called you about 5 times. Are you alright?" Gajeel's eyes looked over her and she suddenly felt her heart falter. "I'm fine. I just have my mind on tomorrow. With making swords and everyone doing there own thing, I think we shouldn't push everything at once. We need to take our time."

"Yes, I brought it up in the meeting...You really weren't listening were you?" He stood beside her, noticing yet again how small she was. Then his eyes travel to the tattoo on her chest. He still didn't understand the language, but he was curious. And with the way it looked it went down between her breasts. Just the thought of that brought the image to mind. Suddenly, Levy looked at him, her cheeks pink while her chocolate eyes expressed surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Sorry for a short Chapter, I just wanted to focus it on Gajeel x Levy. ;) So enjoy and thank you!_**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Gajeel blushes, looking away. "Are you always going to be able to sense my moods?" Levy bits her lip, looking down. "Yes, depending on you. The bond we made let's us share thoughts telepathically, emotions, images. But you have to have strong feelings for that emotion, and what not. We share my energy too."

"I get the telepathic part, but why the rest?"

"The emotions," Levy paused before continuing, "Everything is do with with strategy and truth. The strongest emotions you feel, I feel like Pain or happiness. If your feeling pain, I need to know so that way I can help you. I need to know your needs to satisfy you. You can even connect telepathically to me, but you need to concentrate. "

"I should have the choice to tell you what I need and how I feel. It's like sharing images to you. That is my past, or even secrets. They are my own." He suddenly felt guilty seeing Levy wince at his tone. "Sorry."

"No, I understand. They are your emotions and images."

"What about your energy too? You said, you share energy? Doesn't have exhaust you?"

"No, the energy I share with you right now, is minimal. You are hardly using your energy, since you are strong. It's when we are battling, it will be exhausting. I may have a lot of energy, this body gets fatigued."

"Does it have to be that way?" Levy tilting her head at the question, in thought. Her blue hair moving with her. It made him want to touch her, but he restrained. "No one has ever not wanted it. Everything is valuable between us." He watches her, her chocolate eyes looking over his face. He felt his mind go fuzzy for a moment. She must be trying it, he thought, seeing her pierce her lips together. Gajeel didn't like that looks of it, for one, her lips were too cute to be pressed together. Another reason, was-. Her cheeks turn pink again while her eyes looked away from his face. Damn she was cute. "Didn't work did it?"

"No sorry." He sighs, leaning against the table. His arm brushing against hers when he crosses his arms. The softness of her skin, made the muscle of his arm twitch. "It's alright. I appreciate that you tried." They stood there a moment before Levy said, "Gajeel..."

"It's fine. But I have one question, why me?" She looks at him, answering, "I choose you because...Because when I came here, the first thing I noticed was you. Your confidence, arrogance. You are kind, protective, and you are a leader." His red eyes meet hers, and he knew she meant every word. A small smirk appeared on his face then. "You noticed me huh?" Levy laughs, remarking, "Don't tease." Huh, she thought seeing a serious expression on his face. His red eyes looked intense, and smoldered. Her heart pounded in her ears. She wanted to run, no stay, no run. "Uhm, well, I think I should get going. I promised I would help with dinner today. I'll see you later." Right as she walked away, Gajeel grabs her wrist, stopping her. She turns her head to look at him, surprised, and excited? "What is it about you?" Gajeel asks out loud, making her scrunch her eyebrows. "You infuriate me, distract me, and confuse me."

Pulling her to him, his face close to hers. He could feel her breath hitch, and heart pound. Or was that his heart pounding? "G-Gajeel." She whispers his name, looking at him. His stomach knotted. He wanted to hear it again. She gulps, opening her mouth only to have Gajeel cover her lips with his. The kiss was light and sweet at first. Gajeel then squished her against him, one hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. "G-Gajeel." Her plead gets swallowed with his kiss, his tongue entangling with hers. When he pulls his lips away from hers, she huffs trying to catch her breathe. "Are you okay?" She nods furiously embarrassed, making him smile. "I haven't kissed anyone before. We can uhm, continue if you want. Whatever you want." He paused, looking at her, thinking, What I want? "...No, no," He pulls away, answering, "But you should get going."

She felt confused looking at him. "Go. I'll see you later..." Levy just nods, walking away. He watches her leave, before turning toward the table, putting his hands on the table. What I want, he thought, not knowing how to feel about her statement. Hurt? Mad? Does she not want to kiss him? Or was she just doing what she had to?


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

The next whole 2 days, Levy felt conflicted and mostly exhausted. After what happened between her and Gajeel, she didn't know how to approach him. Or why he hasn't approached her. She went to help make dinner inside the other side of the church, again. All the women were gathered around gossiping, and teasing each other. She tried to keep to herself, but Happy wouldn't leave her alone. "She is blusssshhhiinngggg. Whyyy iiss shee bluusshhinnngg?" He was the weird blue cat out of the rest of the exceeds. He loved to tease other people. "I am not blushing...Okay, I am, but that is because you won't leave me alone. Nothing happened." Lucy was next to her at the time, giving them both a weird look. Her blonde hair tied up away from her pretty face. She was peeling apples they found, while Ezra chopped them up in speed. "Nothing happened?" Mira asked, adding, "Nothing happened about what?"

She stood on the opposite side of the table, cutting open another fish, skinning it. Her blue eyes suddenly filled with curiosity, and excitement? It made Levy blush more, which caused Happy, to tease her again. "She is blusshhiinnnggg agaaaiinnn."

"Stop teasing me. Nothing happened. We were just talking." She suddenly l felt like all eyes were on her as she stirred the pot on the fire they made in the fireplace. "Happy why don't you go by Natsu for a bit?" Lucy asked, looking at Mira who in return looked at her.

"Why? It is too-Okay!" A munching sound, followed by Happy flying away. When Levy turned picked up the pot, she blinked her eyes at the sight of everyone looking at her then going back to their duties. "So, Juvia and Grey were talking about you Mira, and wondered if you had names picked out?" Mira smiled at that comment, rubbing her belly. "We still don't know what gender it is. Porlyusica doesn't even know. But we have talked about it."

"So, tell us the names. Juvia wants to know." Juvia said, tiling her head. Her blue hair cut short now, due to it have been charred. She could grow it back, but Grey actually thought it looked nice. Mira smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, Laxus said he wanted us to keep that a secret." They all awed at that. "Just give us a hint."

"Yeah. We need to know." Ezra said, putting the apples in a bowl. Mira pressed her lips together, before saying, "Let's just say, it honors someone."

"I knew it. You are going to name them after-" Lucy stops seeing, Mira give her a look. Putting her hands up, adding, "Okay. I get it." They all smile, and Mira looks at Levy then. "What about you? Have you picked your partner?" Levy froze for a moment, knowing Mira wanted the attention on her dropped. But why her? She clears her throat, answering, "Maybe." They all were looking at her then at each other. "Is it the new guy? He has had his eyes on you." Her eyes widen then remarking, "What?!"

"You didn't notice? I have heard him talking to some of the guys. He finds you cute and intriguing."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He said, and I quote, "She is interesting. Different from what they said she would be. I was told she was just a weapon, and could turn on them...They thought they hit the jackpot with her. She would submit to them. But she is strong. I admire that." Levy just looks at Ezra, surprised. "I-I didn't know."

Lucy laughs then remarking, "Your love life just started. I am surprised you caught on to Gajeel's expressions."

"I can feel his emotions and thoughts. Our contract is our connection, like how you say, 'Body and mind as one.'"

"That sounds like a steamy romance." Levy blushes then, remembering the kiss, she touches her lips, lost in thought for a moment. Juvia makes a face, and remarks, "I know that look. i had that look when Grey first kissed Juvia." Feeling her face go red, and they all start asking her questions.

"When did this happen?"

"How did he kiss you?"

"I bet it was a devouring kiss. Gajeel looks like he is a wild one." They all stop to look at Cana. She takes a swig of her beer can she carries with her. She fluffs her long brown hair, remarking, "Come on. I know we all wondered about it."

"Okay, everyone, calm down. Calm down and let her speak," Mira said. They all stop, and all eyes were on her. She takes a breath, and explains what happened. "Oh dear, " Lisanna added, "And he hasn't come up to you yet?" She shook her head no. "But I haven't really seen him. If I think about it, I haven't really felt him either." Levy gives a confused look. Lucy looked at Levy then away. A memory popped in her head; Gajeel and Porlyusica talking quietly away from everyone. She thought it was work related...Does that mean Porlyusica gave him something? "Lucy...Lucy!" Ultear remarks, finally speaking. "What? Sorry, what?"

"Where did you go? You looked lost in thought too." She looks at Ultear, her dark purple hair had a ribbon hair band in it. She was actually a Dark magic user, but she used hers for good. She, Ezra, and Jellal go back when they were kids. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Levy looking at her too. She smiles, answering, "I am fine. I was just thinking of how quiet it is without the men in here." They all nod in agreement while Lucy thought, I will look into it myself. She watched Levy for a moment, who smiled and conversed with the others. Suddenly they hear a crash, followed by a stick crashing through a window. "Look what you did Fire Queen!"

"Shut up and fight me, Ice Princess." The sound of Grey's ice maker then a whoosh of fire. "Stop it you two!" Bellowed Laxus. Mira sighs, saying, "It was nice while it lasted."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Lucy's POV

"I am fired up. I will kick your butt!" Natsu yells, "Fire Dragon Roar." They yell attacks at one another until THUNK. Metal hitting the ground, caused silence. "STOP! We are in a barrier, if you fight, you might weaken the connection Levy put up!" The sound of Gajeel's voice, caused her to turn her head between Gajeel and Levy. Levy however was looking out the window, seeing Gajeel with an expression on across her face. Lucy knew that look; a look of love. Looking back over at Gajeel, who points to the church berating them, about the window and a pregnant Mira. She noticed Gajeel's eyes look over only to have his eyes connect to Levy's before looking away. She knew something wasn't right, and knew she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Come on, he has it handled." Lucy interrupts Levy, before she could speak.

"Okay." Lucy looks over at Gajeel, who walked away not even looking back. When dinner rolled around, Lucy stuck to Levy like glue, and she noticed.

"You know, you can go by Natsu if you want." Levy shoved a sandwich in her mouth, her eyes looking behind Lucy. She turns her head to see her looking at Natsu, who was chatting away next to Gajeel.

"No, no. I wanted to hang out with you today. Natsu knows." She smiled, covering up her anxiousness. She hasn't seen Natsu all day either which made her curious, but she needed to stay by her. Levy looked at her suspiciously on the other hand.

"What's wrong? Is there something you are not telling me?"

"No, No! I am serious. I know we haven't really talked since we came here." Levy pauses then nods okay. As they chat frivolously, Lucy suddenly felt arms go around her, lifting her up.

What?!" She turns her head to see Natsu smiling at her. She blushes at his smile, and the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. The heat of his skin, seeped into hers.

"I have come to take you away." Lucy starts to panic, wiggling around.

"W-wait. Levy and I-"

"Don't bring me into this. Go." Levy interrupted, smiling. Damn, she was getting rid of her, Lucy thought.

"You heard her." Putting Lucy over his shoulder, he walks away. Lucy on the other hand, argued with him.

"Put me down, I told you-" She pauses seeing Natsu's serious face.

"What? What is it?"

"I want to have some fun." He just smiles cutely at her. His fluffy pink hair, moving along with him. She then puffs up her cheeks, remarking, "We could have had fun back by-Kya!" Natsu let's her fall a bit, catching her. His hands grasping her sides, under her shirt. His black eyes, piercing into hers, while his expression changed a bit.

"I want you to myself." She blushes at that statement, speechless for a moment.

"We could wait until tonight, I-"

"I also wanted to make sure Levy wasn't near us." Lucy looked at him as he set her down, sighing. "I think I know what you were talking about earlier." He crosses his arms, adding, "I smelled something on him today, and I think Porlyusica made it for him. I am not too sure."

From when she meet Natsu one of his great traits was his nose. It was quite embarrassing at times, but never wrong. He knew whenever she had a new perfume on or shampoo. Or if anyone else's scent was on her.

"I need to talk to him then."

"Are you sure you should be even butting in? This is between them."

Lucy looks irritated then, remarking, "If he does have something on him and is pushing her away even after kissing her, he-"

"He kissed her?" He makes a surprised expression, while she puts a finger to her lips.

"Keep your voice down." Natsu makes a noise before smiling.

"Is that what Mira and Happy were teasing him about?" Lucy's eye go round at his statement.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows by know. Mira and Happy can't keep a secret. Happy was teasing in a round about way, while Mira was trying to set them up. You should know Mira by now. However, now I know why he has been in a bad mood."

"Tsk. Fine, I won't talk to him, but I will talk to Porlyusica." She starts to walk away, but Natsu grabs her arm. He pulls her to him, her chest pressed against his. His black eyes looked right into hers while he slightly smiles.

"If you are going to run off, I at least need a kiss." Before she could reply, his lips meet hers. The kiss was passionate; his tongue already touching hers. His hands felt hot touching her skin. When he finally pulled away, she huffs. Her cheeks red, and her mouth slightly apart as she breathes.

"Your supposed to let me breath you know."

"I like your expression afterwards." She tsks once again, before separating apart from him. Lucy hears his soft giggling, before remarking, "I will meet you here later tonight, okay?" He nods before she walks away, her cheeks still burning.

She would be lost in thought, passing tents, and the fire pit. Images of Natsu floating in her head. _Stop with those_ , she thought, dismissing them. "I need to focus on one thing right now, and that is Gajeel," she says, making a determined expression. Once she got to the Shrine, Porlyusica would be sitting in front of a table, supplies all around her.

"Porlyusica, can I speak to you for a moment?" Silence answered her back. Porlyusica wasn't know for her chatter, or her companionship. She is a good person, though in her own way. She is a witch, literally. She makes the best potions, smoke bombs, etc. "Porlyusica-"

"I heard you...What do you want?" She answered bluntly, while she mixed a fluid around in a vase.

"I want to talk to you about what you gave Gajeel." Silence once again answered her. Porlyusica paused for a moment before continuing on.

"What makes you think I would talk about that?"

"I understand that he might have said not to, but this is about Levy. She doesn't understand or know what he did. She thinks she did something to him. When it is his actions alone."

"What I do, is nothing of your concern." Lucy quickly turns her head to see Gajeel in the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"How did you-"

"You were talking to yourself out loud. It isn't hard to hear you."

 _Damn_ , she thought, turning to face him. "You need to talk to Levy. She is hurting-"

"And you don't think I am not?"

She blinks her eyes, and asks, "What happened? You kissed her, you-"

"But how do I know it was my feelings?"

A questionable expression crosses her face, while he sighs. "This is between her and me. I am trying to figure it out myself. So, like I said-."

"Y-you are the one pushing her away. What do you-"

"How can I trust her when she says, "I can do whatever I want to her.' How am I supposed to know, if it is her feelings?!" His voice got higher, causing even Porlyusica to flinch.

Suddenly, a flash of black lightning blinds them right they hear a loud scream pierce through the air.

"Levy..."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY- TWO

Levy's POV ~~~~~~WARNING: story will back track a bit

After Natsu carried Lucy away, Levy relaxed a bit. Sighing, she runs her hand through her hair. _I feel like Lucy was hiding something,_ she thought to her self. _She dragged me around all day, I haven't had the chance to approach Gajeel...Was she...No. There is no reason to._ Levy's eyes roam around her, searching. His back is what she saw first, then his long black hair. _Gajeel._

Gajeel turns his head for a moment, making her heart pound. She watched his eyes roam, towards her...No around her. Gajeel waves his arm, calling Laxus over. Disappointment washed over her, as she just stared at him. She couldn't just wait for him to approach her, no, it felt like he was avoiding her. _Why? Was it the kiss? Was it bad? Was it because the mood wasn't right or maybe it was rushed? WAIT, what if he thinks the kiss was a mistake?_

Her mind felt like it was going to explode.

"Levy, Levy." She looks up to see Mira standing there.

"Steam is coming out of your ears."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"You should talk to Gajeel about it, though I don't even know why he hasn't come up to you yet." Mira said noticing Levy's face go red.

"How-How did you-"

"You were staring at him this entire time."

Levy fidgets a bit, remarking, "That is embarrassing. I bet he even noticed." She sighs again, adding, "I don't know how to confront him."

"When Laxus first confessed to me, I was belated. I had love him since I was a teenager, but Laxus didn't even look my way. So I thought. After the kiss, he distanced himself from me. I was conflicted, and hurt. I just went right up to him, and asked him. Turned out, he was so embarrassed and shy about it. He didn't even know what to do." She giggles at the memory, making Levy smile.

 _A confession,_ she thought, then froze. _That's right, there was no confession._

Mira read her expression and blinks her eyes. "He didn't confess?"

Levy shakes her head no, answering, "Neither did I. That time, we talked about why I chose him. I told him, because he was the first one i noticed...To tell you the truth, when he rescued me, I liked the look of his hair. It's soft...Then when we got off on the wrong foot, I grew curious about him..."

Mira smiles at that, remarking, "You wanted to know more about him. His likes, his habits."

Levy nods, her eyes once again looking at Gajeel. _Thinking about it, he never trusted me, and to suddenly kiss me. Maybe he is confused?_

Standing up, Levy bows in appreciation. "Thank you, Mira. I think I know what I need to do."

"Good luck." Mira said, giving her the thumbs up.

Levy starts to walk towards him, taking a breath. Right at the same time, Lucy passes Gajeel, mumbling to herself. He looks at Lucy, before turning away again. _Is she coming towards me?_

Halting, she prepares herself to stop Lucy, only to blink as Lucy passes her, causing confusion. Lucy turns her head, watching her then turns her head to see Gajeel walking towards her now. Her heart pounded seeing him, walk confidently. His expression was serious, while his eyes were looking straight ahead. She noticed his lip was pierced, reminding her of there kiss.

 _Concentrate!_

She moves, putting her hand up, motioning for him to stop. "Ga-" He passes her, not even acknowledging her. She just stood there, before putting her hand over her heart, scrunching up her dress. _It hurts...Why does it hurt so much?_

"Levy?" Mira calls her name, with a sad tone.

 _I can't face her._

"It's okay...I'm going to go for a walk. I will see you later." She starts to walk away, until a hand grabs her arm.

"Levy."

Turning her head, Larcade would be standing there with a worried expression. His white hair as usual, looked fluffy.

"Can I join you," he asks, already pulling her along, his arm around hers.

"I want to show you a spot I found." He smiles at her, causing her to smile a little back.

"You don't need to come. I-" She stops seeing his serious expression.

"I don't like to see you with that expression. He needs to let go of his pride or at least stop being a donkey."

"Pfftt. Donkey?" She looks up at him, seeing his scratch his head.

"I don't really like to swear around women."

She smiles at that, thinking, _he is so nice._ Once she said that, Gajeel's face popped up, making her sad.

"Come on. Let's hurry. I know that it is sudden, but since it is getting late, I want to make sure we get a good view." Larcade said, smiling at her.

She nods, hurrying along side him. Noticing they were a bit far from everyone after a while, she looks at Larcade who points up head to a boulder.

"It's right here." He walks up to it, starting to climb up it. "Let me climb first, okay?"

She watches him rock climb up to the ledge, and looks down before frowning. "I guess I should have had us both climb."

The boulder was 18 feet high while she was only 4 feet. She positions herself, examining the boulder, remarking, "It's okay. I'll just do what you did." Watching her now, Larcade notices her match the movements he did. When Levy got to the ledge, he pulls her up and steps away from her. Levy gasps. They could see the landscape around them, and the river break off into another direction. The colors of the sky, caught her attention the most.

"Wow." The sunset looked like cotton candy; pink and blue.

"I am glad you like it. I know it is a bit late, but I thought it could cheer you up." He sat down on the ledge, and patted next to him, motioning for her to sit by him.

"Thank you, Larcade." She sat next to him. Silence took place for a moment while they watch the sunset.

"I wanted to thank you too, Levy."

"Huh? Why?"

"When I first came here, you trusted me right away. Everyone, especially you, treated me nice. Levy, I-"

"What a lovely scene..." A voice said, causing Larcade to stand up, startled.

"Caden? How did-Where-"

"You think just because you ran away, I wouldn't 'see' you? You are more idiotic than I thought."

Levy looks at Larcade, who had his hands in a fist. "Levy, I-" Before he could finish, he groans, holding his right eye.

"Larcade?!" About to touch him, a black magic circle emits in his eye then projects in front of him. A male who looked like Larcade appeared, but he had a scar on his jaw. "You are pathetic." He then kicks Larcade, sending him flying.

"Larcade!" About to move, black lightning struck the boulder, causing a magic circle to activate where she stood.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screams in pain, as more black lightning struck down, and flames wrapped around her, scorching her.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Levy huffs, laying on the ground, the magic circle still glowed, but now it was sucking in her energy.

"Tsk. This is taking longer than anticipating." Moving his arm, two black magic circles appeared. "Takeo, Arnold, stall them."

"Yes, sir." The magic circles, disperse.

"Y-You hit him..."

"Hmm?"

"You hit your own...Brother..." Levy's clenches her fist, her body shaking. She struggled to get up; it felt like gravity was pushing her down.

"To think after losing his eye, he would have learned...But in the end his idiocy helped me." He kneels in front of her, putting his hand on the magic circle.

She looks at him, remarking, "You-you, this is not the right way to protect him."

"Protect him?" He simply laughs. "After he lost his eye, and I gave him mine, I saw everything he was doing. Betraying me, lying to me."

"He...is still your brother."

A smile formed on his face, causing a chill go down her spine.

"I would think about your own life...Let me tell you something about your contract..If it is said backwards, you would be free.."

She just looks at him confused at the subject change, answering, "N-no. That is-"

"It's true. We have witnessed it. The ultimate sacrifice...His life for yours."

NO!

"No!" She grabs his wrist, only to scream in pain.

"Shut up!" The magic circle glows, "You have no say! This is all your fault! If you were never born, if your kind didn't exist-!"

A flash of purple blinded them, and the pressure on her disappeared. Opening her eyes, Larcade was standing beside her now; not Caden. He huffs, his body shaking.

"You think you are able to fight me? To win?" Caden's laugh echoed around them. Suddenly, a continuous explosion sounded behind them, causing the boulder to shake. _Everyone_ , she thought, _everyone is fighting_.

"Levy, I want you to run. Go by the others."

"What? But-"

"Go."

She gets up, most of her clothing falling off her skin, charred. Her bra was charred, but still covered her while her skirt covered her front.

"My, my. Such a small cute body." Caden commented, making her self conscious.

That's when Larcade stands in front of her, remarking, "Have some respect. Oh wait, mom didn't teach you that."

Caden's expression went dark, before he attacks him. Larcade blocks it with a magic shield, his body getting pushed back a bit.

"You don't fucking think that I knew you would bring up her up?" Caden smirks, right as a magic circle appears behind them, black vines grab onto them both, wrapping around them.

"Raven Claw!" Larcade twists his body, aiming on the main vines, breaking it with his black glowing claws.

"Levy, hang on!" He spins, to hit Caden in the face, but Caden blocks, hitting him in the stomach which made Larcade crash into trees.

"STOP!"

Caden looks at her and tsks, before smiling. "Right on time...Gajeel."

 _Huh_ , she thought, turning her head to see Gajeel running toward them.

"LARCADE!"

About to speak, blood spurts from her mouth suddenly. She coughs, her eyes looking down to see a vine stabbed her through the chest.

"Gajeel, you do know about Levy's healing abilities right?" Moving his hand, the vine twists inside. Levy opens her mouth to say something, but words failed her. Her lung was pierced, causing it hard to breath.

"STOP!" Gajeel yells, seeing Levy's expression; it angered him.

"Stop? But it's too fun. Look at this cute face." Caden smiles while vine twists again, but slowly. Levy's expression showed pain, while her body jerked. Blood dripped from her body, pooling onto the ground.

"I will kill you..." Gajeel remarked, getting into stance.

"Gajeel wait." A voice said from behind him only to see Larcade? He looks between the two, confused at first. Caden laughs.

"Shut up. I am going to rip you to shreds, you bastard," said Gajeel.

Caden's expression turned dark, before remarking, "Do you think that is a wise choice?"

After he said that, the vine pulls out of Levy's chest, slowly. The hole in her chest was the size of two fingers, but the blood kept seeping out, non-stop. Caden moves by Levy, smiling cynically. That's when Gajeel saw it; a green slime on her skin.

 _What_ , Gajeel thought alarmed.

"I am guessing you just realized, I slipped some of that ointment in her chest. I think you remember it from when you first saw her. It's a miracle worker, I must say. Right, Levy?" Caden looks at her, and touches her cheek. "Ah, that's right, your lung was punctured, my poor girl."

Levy grimaced at his touch, watching him analyze her. Caden remarks, "I don't want you to die yet, you're just mere leverage for now..." Then he turns his head to Gajeel, whose body was rippling of metal and of anger.

"It's time to end this game...Gajeel, I want you unseal the contract. It's Pretty Simple, all you have to do is die."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think I would hand her over to you? I will kick your ass."

"...You don't even understand a thing do you? She and her extraterrestrial family caused this war. Caused all of these events...But we can get it all back. We can have our earth back."

"Caden, You can't-"

"SHUT UP LARCADE!"

Levy watches vines attack Larcade, slashing at him. Lacarde blocked most of the attacks, but Levy could see the cuts all over his body. She needed to divert Caden's attention, but most importantly wanted to know what he meant. She gasps, trying to speak.

"...fault?" She manages to ask, between the gasp for air. The hole in her chest, was the size of two fingers, and the blood kept oozing. How long would she last?

"That's right. Your fault. Since the beginning of time, your kind did whatever your owner told you...Even killed innocent people...But I found a way, to bring Earth back."

Once Gajeel heard that, his anger boiled even more. The ground around him shook, and his arms turning into metal. "BULLSHIT! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE AND HER KIND HAVE BEEN THROUGH?! Hearing your excuse, pisses me off!"

Gajeel runs toward, Caden full speed, surprising him. Gajeel slams his fist against Caden's face, causing him to crash into the ground, a few feet away. Caden looks at him, sneering before a smile hits his lips.

"-Jeel."

Levy's eyes widen, seeing 2 vines tear through Gajeel's stomach. Blood spurted out, as the vines pulled away. In slow motion, she watches his body fall.

"GAJEEL!"


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

* * *

"GAJEEL!" Yelling his name over and over.

Save him, SAve Him, SAVE HIM!

Caden's eyes widen when Levy broke free from the vine, and tumbled by Gajeel's body. Her left leg, crumbling from underneath her. Huffing, she places her trembling hand on Gajeel.

Alwaqt eaks." (Time reverse)

She watched as everything re-winded, back to a brief point...

"BULLSHIT! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE AND HER KIND HAVE BEEN THROUGH?! Hearing your excuse, pisses me off!"

Gajeel moves a foot, about to run but the pounding of his own heart stopped him. He gasps as the memory of the attack floods him. Gajeel subconsciously puts his hand to his stomach. He huffs, looking down at his stomach then notices Levy at his feet. He froze seeing Levy's leg was gone, and she was passed out. Luckily, he could still see faint breathing.

"Tsk, to think she still has much power, though it looks like she is almost spent." He smiles.

Gajeel's eye twitched, as he gets into a fighting stance. Before he moved, a black light stuck up from the ground, hitting Caden. He flew to the side, but managed to land on his feet. His shoulder bleeding now, while he looks behind Gajeel.

"To think I could be surprised by you."

Gajeel turns to look to see Larcade standing there, huffing. Larcade simply ignores that statement, and looks at Gajeel.

"Don't let him take her...If he does, he will murder us all. Thats-That's the only way..."

Looking bewildered, Gajeel looks at Caden now.

"That's right. A blood bath is needed to restore Earth. Why do you think, your precious land is so green? Using her power, she could kill mostly everyone, soaking the earth in there blood. But she-she would be the final key. Using her own life source and blood, combined with all of there's, the earth can finally come back. Isn't that wonderful?"

A chill ran down Gajeel's spine then. "Like Hell, I would let that happen."

Caden laughs, remarking, "How long do you think your precious Levy is going to last? Her kind is for breeding and fighting. Oh, looks like she can't fight though. Doesn't that mean she isn't obeying there law?" He smirks after saying that, and Gajeel knew he was right.

"Who-Who says?" Levy's horse voice surprised them all. She turns her pale face toward them. "Gajeel is alive...I fight."

"Levy, stop."

"Gajeel's right...but what if he doesn't fight?" Larcade walks up to Gajeel, handing him a vial before standing infront of him, facing Caden.

"Take care of her."

Caden tsks then, making a black sword appear. "You are too arrogant. You really think you can protect them and fight me at the same time?"

Larcade smiles now, remarking, "But I am not alone."

After saying that, a group of people came out from behind the trees. Laxus, Evergreen, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, etc, stood there.

Caden's expression turned into pure hatred.

"Let's see if you have what it takes."

After that being said, a black magic ring appeared in the sky, surrounding them all. Then the ground shook, and vines appeared. The war began.

While they all fought, Gajeel kneels by Levy, saying, "I have to turn you over. I know this will hurt, but bear with me."

"Ahh!" Her anguish cry, made his heart ache as he flipped her over. Examining her, he noticed right away that her skin was flaking and one of her eyes was hardened. He had to hurry. Opening the vial, he pours it on her wounds, and sticks his fingers inside, wiping out the goo. He watched her, bite onto her arm, from screaming. Gajeel quickly pulled out his fingers, only to see that it had hardened and not healed.

Levy only gave a sad smile, looking at him. That caused an alarm ring inside of him.

"Levy...You better not die on me. You better stay by my side! Do you understand me!?"

Her sad smile vanished, but fear took it's place. Before he could react, Levy moved behind him. That's when he heard something shatter.

"Levy!" He turns to see her left arm, was hardened and some of it was gone.

"Why?! WHY?!"

"Because I love you." She simply said, before falling backwards. Gajeel catches her, only to feel her crack under his touch. He lays her against him, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Cruel laughter filled the air.

"The only way to save her, is to die Gajeel. There is no point in your tears. Just say it backwards-"

"SHUT UP CADEN!" Larcade attacks him, sending him backwards. They continue to fight, one on one.

 _Say it backwards_ , Gajeel questioning what he meant. The only thing he could think of was-.

"Don't do it." Levy whispered, her ragged breath drawing his attention.

"Your life means more than mine. If I lost you, I would-"

"HOW do you think I feel, having to see you like this!"

Levy looks at Gajeel surprised. Gajeel looks at her, tears falling and the look of pain etched across his face.

"I don't want to lose you! Ever since the day I meet you, I felt something. I felt something that can not be replaced! I-I-"

Opening her mouth about to speak, Gajeel kisses her passionately, just like last time. When he pulled away, Levy was gasping for air. Her expression made him kiss her again. Pulling away once again, he froze seeing that her ear was white and it was spreading across her face, slowly.

 _No, no, I will not lose her._

"You are not allowed to die, that is an order. You are mine. YOU ARE MINE."

 _He is beginning to panic,_ Laxus thought, looking over at him watching Gajeel's body turn to metal, and black aura became visible. Then alarm struck him.

"Gajeel, don't!"Laxus yelled, seeing Gajeel's teeth turned metal and fangs formed.

"Ealamat Maty." (Mark of the Mate)

Her eyes widen right as he bent forward, biting into her shoulder. She gasps, grabbing onto him. His black aura surrounded them before getting sucked into her shoulder as he continued to bite into her. If he lost her then he would never love again, he would rather go insane or die himself...When he lifted his head, the wound was now replaced by a white tattoo on the back of her shoulder blade. Looking at her chest, he sees no movement and frantically looks at her face. Her eye would be closed, and her body utterly still.

"Levy! LEVY!"

Gajeel shook her, yelling her name. Everyone stopped to watch the scene unfold. Touching her face, he waited and waited. Then realization hit him.

"She is not gone yet...She is still here. Look! She hasn't completely hardened!"

Once he said that, Caden was the first to understand. He laughed like a maniac.

"Since she is the last of her kind THEN LET ME HELP SPEED UP HER PROCESS!"

Larcade quickly moves, seeing his intention.

"CADEN!"

Larcade takes advantage of the situation, pulling out a dagger. He slams it into Caden's heart. Caden's eyes widened, looking at him before blood spilled out of his mouth. He felt his heart tear into 2 seeing his brother's expression while Caden just smiled.

"...late."

Caden's body falls right as the ground shook once again. Everyone tumbles as the vines moved, changing direction, heading straight toward Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel knew it was too late to move, and braced himself. When the vines got 5 feet of them, they hit an invisible wall, crashing to the ground. The wall jiggled from the force, revealing a crystal shine. Everyone watched in amazement before looking at Levy. Her body was still lifeless, but Gajeel knew, he knew it was Levy.

"We need to get her in the River." Lucy finally spoke up, rushing her words. "She needs the elements. It might save her."

He simply nods, picking Levy up. _Hang on Levy_ , he thought, now running. When they got to the river, Gajeel walks right into it, putting her in the water. They all wait, but nothing happens. Gajeel looks at Lucy as if questioning what to do, and she thinks for a moment.

"Oh! Get out. Get out of the water. The last time this happened, no one was in it."

Gajeel quickly gets out, and turns his body to see...Nothing.

"What else?"

"What?"

"What EL...What else needs to be done?"

Lucy winced at his tone, but knew not to take is offensively. She looks all around the river, thinking.

"The moon. It was a full moon but-."

Gajeel already knew what she was going to say; the full moon was already out. His hands clenched together in tight fists.

"Maybe I missed something, I-" Lucy stopped seeing Gajeel's dark expression. Natsu pulls her back beside him in a protective manor.

Everyone was silent, until Gajeel heard something. He turns his head to see a little girl, humming. Then a little boy started to sing.

"Even if our paths cross just a little time,

Never cry, We can open our hearts...Be as One"

The little girl next to him starts to join in, singing then another kid. It was now a soft chorus of children singing. They all watch them, listening to to the song. He already knew the song, especially since he made it. He blinks back the tears that wanted to fall again. An image of Levy's smile, flashed in his mind.

"Even if it's your dream or a continuation of your book,

Say, and I will come listen. Each time we learn more about each other,

Our bond gets stronger. Peace is reborn when we look at each other..."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

* * *

The children continue to sing, until one of them points back at the river, there eyes wide. He turns his head to see Levy's body being lifted up, her clothes dissolving. One of the marks on her body bursted with crystal energy. Blinded for a moment, they froze seeing that crystal partially took form of a women with long hair. She smiles looking down at Levy then up at the sky. A crystal beam covered them, surrounding them with warmth. The women starts to whisper, but the words were intelligible, except one word; Daughter. The women moved around Levy touching her. They all witness Levy's body reform; her body healing and materializing new limbs. More whispers joined hers, sounding like a conversation or chant.

"Look, her marks." Lucy said.

Gajeel watches the marks on her body, stripping off of her, flying up to the sky. Right as he looked up, the whispering stopped and the women looks at Gajeel. He felt his heart pound as they made eye contact. It was like she was trying to tell him something.

"I will protect her with my life. I won't hurt her, I will treasure her. I love her." The words just escaped him, like he had no control over it. Her expression changed from serious to a bright smile. Kissing Levy's forehead, her form changes once again. Her crystal body turns into smoke, seeping into Levy's mouth, and her chest starts to move. A second later, her body is lowered back into the water and the light disappears. Gajeel quickly walks into the river, picking her up.

 _Hmm_ , she thought, nuzzling something warm and hard. It smells like... _Huh_? Levy opens her eyes to see Gajeel looking at her.

"Gajeel?" Levy asks baffled. She looks at her body, her brown eyes widen. Her body starts to shake, looking between her and him.

"Take deep breathes, you are okay. I will explain later okay?Right now, you need clothes."

Lucy approached them, holding new clothes for Levy.

Everyone surrounds them after she got dressed.

"LEVY!"

"I am so glad you are okay."

"How do you feel," Larcade asks, looking sad.

"Larcade-"

"Thank you," Gajeel said intervening, "I am glad you are apart of this family. I know what you had to do was hard. We will have a proper burial for your brother."

Larcade cries for a moment, before Elfman pats his back, "Men don't cry." Larcade nods, sniffling everything back in. He smiles with tears in his eyes.

After everyone hugged her in relief, she looks at Gajeel who was staring at her. She felt her cheeks turn red.

Laxus say, "Okay, everyone. I know everyone is hyped about what happened, but I think we should get the children to bed. Larcade, you are with me."

The children complain, but comply when told to follow Lisanna. Levy smiles watching the scene until she feels a hand slide across her stomach and wrap around her. Gajeel pulls her to his body, the heat of her skin made him sigh.

"g-Gajeel?"

"Hang on. I just need to feel you right now."

Levy looks worriedly at him, her brown eyes searching his face. She faces him, putting her hands to his cheeks. He blinks his eyes at her.

"I don't know what happened after I reversed time, but I told you I wouldn't leave you."

He looks at her seriously, asking, "You don't remember after that?"

Levy's eyes move back and forth, trying to remember. "No. I just remember, you getting hurt. A lot of pain...And then warmth."

His eyes look at the mark on her back thinking back to what happened.

"What," Levy asks turning her head to look behind her then at him. He smiles now, cupping her cheek in his hand, causing her to blush again.

"I love you."

Levy's heart pounded, hearing that. Her eyes widen looking at his serious expression. Gajeel sees tears start to fall down her cheeks and he freaks out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I am sorry. I just, I was afraid you wouldn't love me back."

Gajeel pulls her into his arms, remarking, "I love you, I love you. I will always love you, and I will keep telling you until my last breath."

* * *

 _ **FEW YEARS LATER**_

"Levy, what did I say about carrying things!" Gajeel remarks, grabbing the wood she had in her arms. "You should let us Men take care of it."

"Yeah, mom. We have it!" A little boy with blue hair and red eyes shows off his left arm muscle.

"Oh wow, Neo. You are growing so strong."

"Pffft. You always say that mom." Neo puffs up his cheeks, making Levy laugh. Gajeel messes with Neo's hair.

"Listen to your mom. She is telling the truth, and just think, you will be able to hold your baby sister." Gajeel said, looking at Levy's baby hump.

"I want a brother! I WANT A BROTHER!" He zooms off with the one sliced wood in his arms. Levy looks at him, knowingly. He just smiles innocently.

"You better get him excited for his baby sister. You are the one that got excited, hoping for another boy. Now, he denies his own sister."

"I am sorry. I know when Porlyusica was telling us, I got carried away."

"Carried way? You didn't even let her finish. You yelled it is a boy. She ended up hitting you for it." Levy laughed remembering the look Porlyusica gave him.

"I am sorry. I am happy that we have a daughter. I will talk to him about I swear. Meet you at the Bond fire?"

Levy nods, watching Gajeel walk away, sighing. _What was she going to do about him_ , she thought, walking toward the Bond fire. In a few minutes, Dinner will be ready, and she was starved.

"Levy!" Wendy ran up to her, smiling. "I saved you a spot by Lucy and us. Since more people have been coming here, I knew finding a spot would be hard." Wendy was a bit taller than her now, and had cut her hair short. She grew a bit, but she is 16 years old now.

"I'll follow you."

Sitting down at the bond fire now, she watches everyone chatter around her.

"Levy, you okay?" Mira asks, holding her little girl.

"I am fine. Just a bit tired and hungry."

"Did someone say hungry?" Gajeel appears with a plate of food, while Neo stood there with a glass of water. Levy smiles, kissing them both as a thank you. She begins to chow down, watching Neo play with Layla. Layla is Lucy's daughter. She looked just like Natsu with her pink hair.

"Neo, Layla can you come here for a moment?" Gajeel said, and they nod.

"Neo, you like playing with Layla right?"

He nods happily, remarking, "She likes to play games that I like."

"And he plays games that I like!" Layla chips in, smiling.

"Well, don't you think that when your sister is born, she will play your games?"

Neo blinks his red eyes at him, thinking. "I guess, but you said it was a boy."

Gajeel peeks over at Levy who was giving him a stern look, and smiles awkwardly. He scratches the back of his head.

"I got carried away."

"That's why the scary old lady hit you."

Layla laughs now, remarking, "I still wish I could have seen that. Mommy hit dad when he wanted a boy too, but got me instead." When she smiles, Neo blushes.

"So, since you have so much fun playing with Layla, I bet you could have fun playing with your new baby sister when she comes right?"

Neo's red eyes look Gajeel then Levy's tummy as if contemplating. He stomps over to Levy, putting his hand on her tummy.

"You better listen to me when you come out. I am-" His eyes widen then, remarking, "She Kicked! She kicked!"

"Really?!" Layla comes over, putting her hands on Levy's belly. "Aww, I don't feel anything."

Levy smiles, saying, "She wanted to say hi, big brother. I can hear you."

Neo looks at her tummy in amazement for a moment before crossing his arms, changing attitude.

"I guess, she knows who I am. I can't wait-I guess I can be excited about her."

Levy bite her tongue from giggling at his cuteness, and hugs him. He complains, wiggling out of her grip then running off with Layla.

"Stay close to the bond fire!" Gajeel boomed at them only to see Neo give him a look. "Sheesh, what a brat."

"I wonder where he get is," remarks Levy, smiling at him.

He grabs her hand, kissing it, answering, "Definitely not me."

Levy hits him playfully then hears, Juvia remarks, "That attitude is all you. I remember one time, you even flipp-Never mind."

They all laugh, and begin to tease Gajeel about what Juvia has told them. Levy looks around only to see Larcade talking to one of the new comers; Angel. Thinking about it now, it has been 4 years since the incident with Caden. Everything changed for her and for everyone around her. After that though, we decided on a lot of things: the first thing was moving back to Fiore (which was No man's land). Makarov came up with the name before passing away; bless his soul. Also, we decided to build homes, making it permanent. Though, the wars were still happening, we knew that we can and will protect our home and our family. It may be just a start, but she hopes this City will be a savior to anyone and everyone.

THE END

* * *

 _ **HELLO!**_ _**I finished it! Yay! I just want to thank you so much for the likes/comments/followers. Or even the ones who read through it! Without any of you, this wouldn't be possible. I really hope you enjoyed this! I am also thinking of 2 other fan-fictions to do next:**_

 _ **JuviaxGray (The Confession)**_

 _ **ZerefxMavis (A Fairy's Tale)**_


End file.
